Cold Blooded
by MaliGrace
Summary: After Mirana Peréz's best friend is the first victim of the animal attacks, she goes to the only two that seem to remotely know what's going on: Peter Rumancek and Roman Godfrey. The more she learns about their world, the more she realizes the facade of her own. (Also on Wattpad)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Mirana sat with her arms crossed as she watched the news. The crime scene of her best friend flashed across the scene and she wiped another tear from her eye.

"Mira," her mother rubbed her shoulder. "Eat your breakfast."

"I'm not hungry, Mamá." Mirana commented.

"Do you feel up for school today?"

"Um...yeah. I have an English test. I need to go." She stood from the table and headed upstairs to change clothes.

—« • »—


	2. I: I'll Be Good (Part 1)

**I'll Be Good**

 _I thought I saw the Devil, this morning._

 _Looking in the mirror._

 _Drop of rum on my tongue, with a warning._

 _To help me see myself clearer._

 _I never meant to start a fire._

 _I never meant to make you bleed._

 _I'll be a better man today._

 _I'll be good, I'll be good._

 _And I'll love the world like I should._

 _I'll be good, I'll be good._

 _For all of the times that I never could._

"Hey, hey, Sweetheart. It's okay. I mean, we're all freshmen. We gotta stick together. It's okay." Mirana heard one of the lower classman say. She furrowed her brows and tried to cut through the crowd.

"What'd you eat first?" Another asked.

"I know what I'd eat first."

"See, it's not so bad."

"Which one tasted better?"

"Dude, obviously it was Brooke. I mean, she was good to go."

"Did you do it fast, or slow? Grunt once for fast."

Mirana finally saw what was going on, seeing Shelley Godfrey on the floor, terrified as the boys teased her.

"Dude, now you're being a dick."

"Both of you shut the hell up." Mirana said sternly, crouching by Shelley.

"Hey, Shelley. I'm not sure you know me but I was one of Brooke's good friends." She said gently.

"Oh, dude. We don't know what happened she just started crying." One of them piped as steps approached Mirana and Shelley.

They both looked up to see Roman, who was crouched next to her.

"We were just trying to figure out what's up."

"I will kill you." Mirana hissed to them. "Piss off."

Roman looked at Mirana and stood, up.

"Kiss him." Roman said to the first boy.

"What?" Giggles echoed through the crowd.

"Kiss his pretty little mouth." Roman said sternly.

The boy looked confused, then suddenly grabbed his friend and placed a peck on his lips. The crowd let out sounds of surprise, and Mirana scrunched her face at the action.

"Now get the fuck out of here!" Roman shooed then away.

He crouched down next to Shelley again.

Mirana noticed blood coming from his nose and she reached out and wiped it with her thumb.

He looked at her, confused and angry and she raised her brows.

"Sorry, your nose is bleeding." She pulled away and he grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and pressed it to his nose a moment. "I'm sorry I didn't stop this sooner."

"Don't be." He said quickly. "Just get to class and leave us alone." He raised his brows.

She was taken back by this statement, utter annoyance and distaste for his tone showing on her face.

He looked at her again, trying not to be too harsh because she was a sweet girl.

He's talked to her before a few times, either when she was with Brooke or when they saw each other at the bar she worked at.

She was one of the only girls he never made a move on because she was just that damn good...and he didn't want to be the one to strip her of her innocence.

"Alright." She finally said, standing, grabbing her books off the floor by Shelley. "Let me know if you need anything, Shelley." She scribbled her number down on a piece of paper she pulled from her bag, and handed it to Roman's little sister.

Shelley looked at her, her fear eased, and she grabbed the paper and nodded slowly.

"Goodbye, Roman." Mirana spat as she turned swiftly on her heel and walked down the hallway—her heels clicking as she went.

When she arrived in first period, she sat her things down and grabbed a pencil.

"Psst, Mira." She heard from behind her. She knew who it was, but she ignored him. "Mirana." She heard again.

She finally snapped around and glared at her ex boyfriend—Alec.

"Hey," he smiled that award winning smile and she raised a brow. "How are you?"

"I've been better, Alec." She told him. "I'd be better if you would stop calling me and trying to text me."

"You are refusing to reconcile with me."

"Yes that's usually how relationships go when one of the people in the relationship sleeps with the other's sister."

"That was her fault, not mine. She was naked with nothing on but a towel and she has the body of a goddess."

"And you have the will power of a 9 year old boy with a Playboy and access lotion." With that, she turned around in her seat and listened to her Statistics teacher teach their lesson.

—« • »—

Mirana wiped down another table as the door of the bar opened, revealing none other than Roman Godfrey. He was already stumbling a little, and she rolled her jaw and sighed as he sat at the bar and asked if they had a happy hour.

"You just missed it." The bartender stated.

"My luck." Roman sighed.

"I.D.?"

"Can do." Roman pulled his ID out, and handed it to the bartender as Mirana approached him.

"What?" He asked her sharply.

"It's not even five yet and you're already drinking?" She mumbled. He looked at her and rolled his eyes.

"Oh my god, fuck off, Mirana." He said as the bartender gave him his ID back. "Whiskey." He added, looking at him. "Straight please."

"I know you're upset about what happened to Brooke, but it wasn't my fault—"

"—I don't care about Brooke. Just because you were her best friend and we talked a little bit doesn't mean now that she's dead we join hands and sing 'Kumbaya' and be the best of fucking friends. You defended my sister a couple times, so what? You don't know me and I don't want to know you. So fuck off and leave me be."

He pulled out a cigarette and she ground her teeth together.

"Let me know when you're done and I'll drive you home. Just like old times." She seethed sharply and he seemed bothered by it, but kept quiet.

He didn't want to remember any of the "old times" they had.

Every time they went to a party—him and Brooke—he'd always get too wasted to drive back home. And because Mirana never drank, she was assigned by Brooke to be their D.D.

He figured that she never minded doing it because she was just that nice. She liked helping people. Even if it included having to bathe the vomit off them before getting them in her car.

Roman bit his tongue as Mirana stepped away and the Whiskey was placed in front of him.

He stared at her as she worked, and didn't down the drink until she glanced at him, just to spite her for criticizing when he decided to drink.

She rolled her eyes as he sighed out from the burn coming from his throat.

"Shee-it." He breathed out, taking another drag of his cigarette.

After about five drinks in, he started wanting to talk to her.

"I heard Dick-Face is trying to get back with you." He tells her and she looks up at him. "I'm sorry. I can fight him if you want."

"No, I can handle Alec." She assured him.

"Well, I mean, after what he did—"

"Roman, just drop it. Please." She suggested. He was too drunk to really put up a fight, and shrugged it off.

"K." He huffed out.

After about two minutes of silence, he spoke up again.

"You're not thinking about getting back together with him, are you?" He asks her.

She sighs, frustrated, and looks at him.

"I thought I told you to drop it." She walked over to him.

"I'm not used to people telling me 'no'. That's all I'm hearing today, is 'no'. So please, make me feel better by doing what I want." He rested his face on his knuckles.

"Honestly," she started.

"Truly," he added with raised brows.

She smiled softly and scoffed at herself.

"I'm not sure, Roman. I should be sure that I'm not getting back with him, but I'm not sure." She admitted.

"He hurt you so badly, though. Would you really be willing to look past the fact that he screwed your sisters brains out on your kitchen counter?" He furrowed his brows.

"No, I can't look past that by itself." She shakes her head. "But when I remember who he was when we first started dating three years ago, when I remember why I fell in love with him in the first place, I can look past that. I can forgive him. Because that wasn't like him to do that. And I believe people deserve a second chance." She nods.

He just stares at her and smirks, chuckling.

"You go back to him. But every time you're with him, always remember these wise words from Roman Godfrey because he doesn't shed many upon people: You, Mirana Katilina Perèz, are too damn good for that piece of shit." He points a finger at her. "And no truer words have been spoken before."

Mirana couldn't help but smile.

"You're so drunk." She chuckled and he laughed.

"And You're such a girl." He replied. "Seriously though. If you take him back, I'm going to strangle you." He tells her honestly.

"Go home, Roman." The joking tone of her face fades. "You're drunk."

She moves to leave him by himself and he grabs her wrist.

"Mirana—"

"I have to go to the bathroom." She raises her brows.

He stares a her a moment before licking his lips and letting her wrist fall.

 _"Mira!" Brooke shouted over the music._

 _Mirana looked up from where she was perched on Alec's lap._

 _She saw her best friend approaching her, Roman Godfrey on her arm._

 _"Look who came to celebrate with us!"_

 _"What're we celebrating?" Mirana furrowed her brows._

 _"I'm not sure, but it's happening!" She pipes. "Roman, this is my friend, my sister, my confidant, Mirana. But we call her Mira." Brooke introduces the two._

 _Alec clears his throat and Brooke rolls her eyes._

 _"And her over-protective, caveman of a boyfriend." She added, frowning at Alec._

 _Roman gave a tight smile, and extended his hand out to Mirana, ignoring Alec completely._

 _"Nice to meet you, Mira."_

 _"Nice to meet you, too." Mirana smiled politely._

 _"I need alcohol." Brooke stated. "C'mon, Godfrey. Let's get you a beer." She grabbed the boys wrist. "Mirana, you driving tonight?"_

 _"Yep." Mirana told her._

 _"Good." With that, they stepped away from Mirana and her boyfriend, leaving them alone._

 _"I don't like him."_

 _"Why?" Mira looked at him, her fingers playing in his reddish hair._

 _"He's arrogant."_

 _"So are you."_

 _"His family is richer than god."_

 _"So is yours." Mirana argued._

 _"He's with Brooke. She's a complete 10 outta 10 if not more." It slipped from his lips before he could stop it and Mirana felt her confidence whither._

 _Alec saw this, and he pulled her closer to him._

 _"Babe, you're gorgeous—"_

 _"I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Mirana put on a fake smile and untangled his arms from around her, trying to hide her tears until she found the bathroom and licked the door behind her._

 _She gripped the sink, squeezing her eyes closed as a quiet sob escaped her throat._

He's going to leave you for someone prettier, thinner...

 _Her thoughts taunted her and she put a hand over her mouth._

 _"You are worth it. You are worth it. You are worth it." She told herself, looking at herself in the mirror. She cleaned her face up and practiced smiling in the mirror._

 _She then opened the door to leave, and was face to chest with Roman Godfrey._

 _He was about to knock on the door, his hand still up in a fist._

 _"Oh, shit, sorry." He dropped his hand._

 _Mira self consciously dotted the corner of her eyes to get rid of the lingering tears there._

 _"Are you okay?" He asked her gently._

 _"Yeah, I just needed to—"_

 _"—Brooke is a 10." He interrupts her and tears cloud her eyes again. "But you are, too." He shrugs. "That's something he should've said instead." He adds._

 _"Please don't tell her he said that." She asks him and he nods._

 _"The 'Your boyfriend is a fucking cock-sucker to you', secret is safe with me." He tells her with a nod. "But you shouldn't even be with him if he says shit like that about your own friends."_

 _"He's not perfect. I take it with a grain of salt." She moves out of his way and he scoffs._

 _"Right. That's why you're locked up in a bathroom trying to convince yourself that the only opinion that matters to you is your own when that's clearly not the case." He shoots back. "You're a 10. Own that shit. Fuck what he thinks." With that, the door shuts and Mirana wipes her eyes again before smiling gently._

When Mirana comes from the bathroom, she sees Roman's mother standing by him, giving a glare to the man that's moved beside Roman.

"Come on, Darling." Olivia tells her son.

He glances at Mira before drunkenly standing and letting his mother guide him to the car.

—« • »—

When Mirana returned home, she saw her mother was in the kitchen, cooking dinner.

"Hola, Mamá." Mira kissed her mother's cheek.

"Hola." Her mother grinned. "How was school?"

"It was school."

"And work?"

"It was Work."

"Anything interesting happen at all?"

"Roman Godfrey." Is all she said and her mother stopped and looked at her.

"And how is he? Since Brooke...I mean."

"He's...um...not the best." Mirana spoke honestly. "He's a hell of a lot nicer when he's intoxicated. If that tells you anything."

"Poor thing. This stuff is never easy, especially on teens."

"No, this stuff is never easy for Roman Godfrey. Simply because he's used to getting everything he wants. And I'm 100% sure he didn't want Brooke to die."

"Of course he didn't. Just be patient with him, Mira. He'll come around, and he'll be sober when he does." She grins, kissing the girls forehead. "Come on, help me with this, please?" Her mother nodded to the bowl of cake badder.

"Okay." Mirana smiled, and went to wash her hands.

 **Thank you for reading! Please, let me know what you think so far. I've just now come across Hemlock Grove through on of my best friends and I am addicted to it completely.**

 **Song: I'll Be Good**

 **Artist: Jaymes Young**


	3. II: I'll Be Good (Part 2)

**I'll Be Good**

 _My Past has tasted bitter, for years now._

 _So I wield an iron fist._

 _Grace is just weakness, or so I've been told._

 _I've been cold, I've been merciless._

 _But the blood on my hands, scares me to death._

 _Baby I'm waking up, today._

 _I'll be good, I'll be good._

 _And I'll love the world like I should_

 _I'll be good, I'll be good._

* * *

A week had passed since Mirana's last run in with Roman, and a part of her knew he was avoiding her intentionally.

Where she usually saw him in the hallway, he was gone. She only saw Shelley once—she had a class with her and then the girl switched out. Mira didn't want to think it was because of her, but part of her knew Roman probably suggested the change.

Mirana ignored all of it, though, and tried to focus on school.

But a majority of her thoughts ran from her while attempting to get shit done, and she always ended up thinking about Brooke.

She missed her, more than she can possibly describe to someone. She felt the only connection she had to her now was Roman...and Alec, being that he had been one of Brooke's best friends as well.

Which was why Mirana was currently looking up at the ceiling of Alec's bedroom, only glancing beside her to see Alec sleeping soundly.

Tears gathered in her eyes as she shifted to her side, facing away from him, and was immediately reminded of her naked state when the soft bed sheets grazed her bare chest as she moved.

A tiny stream of tears leave a path down her face and she licked her lips and wiped it at once.

She felt guilty. She knew what she was doing. She was lonely, and was using Alec to feel like she was okay.

It all happened unexpectedly, she'd gone over to his house to simply talk, and one thing led to another and after half a bottle of tequila, split between the two of them, they found themselves completely immersed in old feelings and desperately clinging to the one thing they were always decent at: sex.

They had makeup sex, breakup sex, angry sex, happy sex, sad sex, pity sex, revenge sex, every emotion and motive that had ever graced their minds, was taken out on one another in sinful form after sinful form.

And this, Mirana decided, was every single one of those, rolled into one night.

After a few minutes, she checked her phone to see the time and cursed when she saw she was about to miss curfew.

She sat up, waking Alec unintentionally, and started putting her clothes on.

"You've never been one to hit it and quit it." He mumbled and she sighed.

"I have to get home," She added and he sat up.

"Mira—"

"I gotta go, Alec. Goodnight." With that, she was gone.

Roman was driving home, a little buzzed, from a night out when he saw a young woman walking on the side walk of downtown, alone.

He smirked, his intentions of getting some ass the only thing driving him to pull over and roll his window down.

Mirana glared at the rich douche bag in the red car, seeing it was Roman.

It took him only a few seconds to realize who she was, and he grinned ear to ear.

"Shee-it." He chuckled, opening the door for her. "Get in loser we're going shopping." He told her.

She raised a brow.

"Seriously, get in the car. Someone could snatch you up in a heart beat and I don't want to be held accountable." He slurred a little and she turned to face the car.

"You're drunk?"

"I'm buzzed." He corrected her.

"Of course. Why else would you be nice to me? God knows you hate me when you're sober."

Roman let the comment roll off his shoulders and he sighed.

"Get in the car." He told her sternly.

"Roman."

"Mirana, Get in the fucking car." She rolled her jaw, but finally stepped to the car, not even bothering to open the door—just swinging her leg over the side and getting in that way. "Where to?" He asks next.

"My house." She replied, not looking at him.

He nodded, glancing to see she looked somewhat all over the plaice. Her hair was messy, her face flushed, and her breathing was still uneven and choppy. His eyes wondered down her face and he could see fresh hickeys forming on her skin.

"No way." He scoffed and she looked at him.

"What?"

"Did you just get back from a dick appointment?" He asked her and she stared at him. "Shee-it." He widened his eyes and she felt nausea form guilt build in her stomach. "Who was it?"

"Nobody." She said sharply.

He knew she got defensive when it came to Alec and he scoffed.

"He's not gonna change. You giving him what he wants isn't going to change that." He told her and she looked up at him. "Alec's not gonna change."

"Roman, I know this." She argued. "I already feel stupid enough as is so just please...I don't want to talk about it."

"We don't have to." He agrees.

They're both quiet for a very long time, before she finally speaks up again.

"Why've you been avoiding me?"

He looked at her after she asked the question, and cocked his head a little.

"Me and Brooke fucked around some," he tells her honestly and she licked her lips, sighing. "I fuck around a lot." He says next. "It never means anything to me. But with Brooke," he smiled lightly. "I wasn't in love with her, I didn't have feelings for her, but I did care for her. She was the first girl I've ever fucked that I actually cared for and thought of as a friend. A really good friend. The kinda friend that included my outcast of a little sister and made her feel normal when everyone else just laughs and points at her. She was too damn good to die and you're too damn good to try to make yourself feel better by spreading your legs for a guy like Alec that just wants to keep his dick wet." He raises a brow. "I've been ignoring you because you and Brooke were both good to me and Shelley. But now Brooke's dead, you're beyond fragile at the moment and lately I'm having the problem of practically ruining everything I come in contact with—including myself." He looked at her as he stopped in front of her house. "We were friends, too, Mirana. You and I." He nods. "And usually when one friend dies, it brings the others closer and they comfort each other and contribute to each other's healing or some shit like that. But I'm doing things that I don't need to do in order to keep myself distracted and you are, too. And if we got any closer than we are at the moment, we'd do something stupid and we'd both end up hurt. So I assure you, I'm not keeping my distance because I hate you, I'm keeping my distance to keep the both of us decent."

Mirana rubbed her lips together and exhaled gently.

"You think I want pity sex from you?" She asked calmly, tears in her eyes.

"No." He shook his head. "It's what I want from you, though. And I can't...we can't." He pulled his lips into a tight, sarcastic smile.

"You're drunk, you're not thinking clearly." She sniffled, opening the door of his car to get out. "I'm not completely sober either, so, let's sleep it off and I'll see you tomorrow."

"I tell you shit when I'm drunk, that I'd rather cut off my left nut than tell you when I'm sober. You know I'm honest to you when I'm drunk. What I just said is the honest to god truth. Me being sober isn't going to change how I feel, it's just going to make me keep my mouth shut about it."

Mirana stared at him and huffed out a breath.

"Goodnight, Roman. Don't wreck on the way home." She shut the door and stepped inside her house, taking deep breaths. "Mom, I'm home." She called, walking up the stairs. Her mother didn't answer, and she sighed. "Mom?" She stepped into the woman's room and saw her mother on the bed, her innards hanging from her abdomen where her legs were mutilated.

— « • »—

Later that night Olivia Godfrey was woken up by the phone of her home ringing.

She sat up in her bed, slipped her silk robe on, and walked down the stairs of the mansion to answer the phone.

On the way, she took notice of her son's absence and scoffed.

"Foolish boy," she mumbled to herself, grabbing the phone off the hook. "Olivia Godfrey," she spoke sternly.

"Yes, Ms. Godfrey, this is—"

"Hey," Roman said as he came in and Olivia put a finger over her mouth.

"There is a young girl by the name of Esmeralda Peréz here at the station. Something's happened and we quickly took notice she filed your son as an emergency contact and told us to get into contact with you when he didn't answer."

"Yes, I do apologize for my son's..." Olivia looked her buzzed son over and rolled her eyes. "Occupied schedule that got in the way of his ability to answer his phone." She shot daggers at Roman, and he smirked and pulled a cigarette from his pocket and lit it. "You were saying?"

"Something fatal has happened regarding Miss Peréz's mother, and she needs a good place to stay for the night until we can get into contact with social services tomorrow morning."

"I see," she spoke softly, glancing at Roman. "Well, what if I am unable to take her in?"

"It's only for a night, Ma'am. She's pretty shaken up. She says she and Roman are good friends. And I assure you, she needs a familiar face to help her through what she's about to have to face."

"I don't follow." Olivia shook her head.

"The funeral arrangements and deciding where to live after her lawyer sorts through the will."

Olivia's eyes widened and she put a hand over her mouth.

"Dear God, Theresa Peréz died?"

"Another animal, Ms."

Roman rolled his jaw, looking at his mother, a horrible feeling washing through him.

"Alright, I'll be right down." She spoke quietly.

She hung up and turned to look at him.

"What happened?" He asked her.

"Theresa Peréz was killed." She started to go up the stairs.

"Mirana's Mother?"

"It's Esmeralda, apparently. But, yes, she's at the station waiting for us to come get her. She did list you as an emergency contact after all." She replied. "And you will behave yourself while she stays here, Roman. No sneaking into her room for some late night...festivities." She changed in her closet.

"Of course not, mother. I'll just set a camera up in her room and rub one off as she masturbates to the thought of me eating her like my last meal." He snapped smartly and Olivia ground her teeth together, unimpressed.

"You repulse me sometimes." She raised a brows. "Let's go."

Mirana was curled up in one of the chairs of the police station, her face red and swollen from crying.

She'd gone into psychological shock and they had to bring her back before they called Olivia to come get her.

She wondered if she was even coming, she probably hated her, but Roman was the only person she could think of. And he wouldn't answer so Olivia was her second option.

Olivia came in first, smiling gently at her.

"Hello, Darling." She said calmly.

"Ms. Godfrey?" One of the officers asked.

"Yes?" She stepped to him.

"I have some papers you need to sign."

That's all Mirana heard before she turned to see Roman leaning against the wall, staring at her.

"I didn't want to bother you." She said hoarsely. "I was gonna call Alec but he wouldn't have taken it seriously." She shrugged.

"No, you did the right thing. You'll be fine with us, I'm sure." He shoved his hands in his pockets and Mirana nodded softly.

The ride home was horribly silent. It was the middle of the night so no cars were on the road, and Mirana felt sick to her stomach the whole ride to the mansion.

When they arrived, she got out of the truck and followed them to the front door.

"I have some pajama's you may use tonight. You must be exhausted," Olivia sat her things down as they entered. "Shelley's sleeping so try not to disturb her." She ordered Roman. "I will be right back."

"Follow me," Roman grabbed her hand and lead her up the stairs.

They reached a bedroom door and he opened it, motioning for her to go in.

She hesitated, but did so, and was in shock as how big it was.

A king size bed was against the right wall, a walk in closet was right across from the foot of the bed, on the left wall. Three Gaping windows adorned with black curtains lined the back wall. Multiple drawers and dressers were organized neatly in certain spots of the bedroom.

"There's a bathroom but it's currently under some construction so you can come use mine if you need to. My room's right next to this one." He told her blankly.

As he finished, Olivia walked in and handed her some pajamas.

"Here," she smiled generously and Roman rolled his eyes. He knew damn well his mother wasn't that nice. He also knew she didn't want Mirana there. "Me and Roman need to change the sheets." Olivia added.

"Thank you." She said to the woman and took the small stack of clothes to the bathroom until she remembered it's under construction.

"Mine," Roman suggested to her when she turned around, slightly embarrassed and nervous.

She nodded and headed past them.

As she walked away, Roman couldn't help but look at her ass in the tight jeans she had on, and he grabbed himself without it even registering. Olivia took notice and clenched her jaw as hard as she could.

When they heard the bathroom door in Roman's room shut, Olivia's faux smile faded and she snapped her head to Roman.

"Listen to me." She growled. "That girl isn't here to entertain whatever demented sexual fantasies you picture in your mind every time you look at her. She is our guest. And she better stay in the category of guest. Nothing more, because I am not as thrilled about having her here as I seem."

"Don't worry, mother, you're sociopathic bitch side hasn't been showing through." He gave her a tight smile. "But while she's here, she is my guest. So be nice." His tone was dark and sarcastic, and he left his mother alone and went to his room, shutting the door.

Olivia rolled her jaw, glanced around the guest room and stomped out, going to the opposite side of the house where her room was located.

Roman unbuttoned his shirt and tossed it aside as he sat on the edge of the bed and lit a cigarette.

Mirana looked at herself in the mirror of the bathroom once she put the pajama's on. They consisted of a silk, black tank top and matching shorts that barely covered her ass, but she was too tired to complain.

They did nothing to conceal some of her hickeys that decorated her neck, shoulders, and the tops of her breasts.

She looked down to where the middle of her thighs began, and tears clouded her vision. Her whole body had been marked up with reminders of where her ex-boyfriend's lips and tongue had been earlier. Her mother would've been angry at her.

Eventually she wiped her tears and opened the door, smelling a burning cigarette.

She saw Roman looking dead at her, his eyes not leaving hers as she stepped closer.

"We need to talk." He told her lowly.

"About what?" She stood until he patted the spot on the bed next to him.

She slowly stepped to it and sat, turning to face him.

He put the cigarette out and leaned over, rubbing his hands through his hair while he tried to get his thoughts together.

"If this is about how we can't be friends because you'd want to get closer for the wrong reasons, then you don't have to repeat the lecture over again. I understand it and I'm tired and want to go to bed." She sighed.

"It's not that." He told her.

"Okay," she nodded.

"What I said earlier...I want to be here for you. You lost Brooke and now your mother and I don't want you to feel like you're in this alone."

"But, I'm not alone. Alec—"

"If you say Alec's here for you, I'm going to choke you." He threatened and she shut up. "The whole way to pick you up I couldn't help but think 'oh my god. She's about to make some dumbass decisions if she doesn't have someone to help her get through this'." He raised his brows. "I figured you'd be heavily dependent on Alec, if not me, and I didn't like that. I know what my intentions are, and for once, I don't want to screw you into next week and label it as your 'escape' from reality. But he'll do that. And you'll end up even more hurt than you are now."

"So you went from wanting nothing to do with me to wanting to be with me at all times and make sure I'm okay, in one night?" She laughed without humor. "Oh my god!" She laughed harder, tears rolling down her face. "You feel bad for me which is why you changed your mind. I'm your fucking pity friend!" She continued to laugh, falling down on the bed, holding her stomach.

Roman didn't find it funny, but kept his mouth shut.

After a moment, she stopped laughing, stared up at the mirrored ceiling at herself.

Her dark her was nappy, her brown eyes were swollen, her skin was splotchy with red patches she got when she cried too much, and those damn hickeys continued to torment her.

Her mother was dead, her best friend was dead and the only two people that she associated with were both guys and she wasn't sure if she could trust either of them.

With this conclusion, she started crying, quietly at first, and then sobbing.

Roman shifted on the bed, closer to her, and she looked up at him and cried harder, sitting up to wrap her arms around him.

He sighed, knowing she needed this, before he returned the gesture and gently rubbed her back as she cried into his shoulder.

 **Song: I'll Be Good**

 **Artist: Jaymes Young**

 ** _A/N: Hey guys, thank you so much for the faves/follows! Please let me know what you think of this so far, next chapter will be getting back into the loop of the series and Mirana will even meet Peter (which I'm really excited about). Thank you so much again, I hope you guys liked it:)_**

 ** _Oh, and one more thing, I don't know how many of you are on tumblr but mine is MalieGrace if you wanted to go check it out. I'll start posting all of my updates/previews of my chapters on there plus it'll be a good way to interact and connect to you better._**


	4. III: Treat You Better (Part 1)

**Treat You Better**

 _I won't lie to you, I know he's just not right for you.  
_

 _And you can tell me if I'm off but I see it on your face when you say that he's the one that you want._

 _And you're spending on this time in the wrong situation and anytime you want it stop_

 _I know I can treat you better, than he can._

 _And any girl like you deserves a gentleman._

 _Tell me why are we wasting time on all your wasted crying_

 _When you should be with me instead_

 _I know I can treat you better_

 _Better then he can._

* * *

Roman Godfrey awoke to the sound of the water, in his bathroom, running. He sat up, checked the time and made his way to the bathroom door.

The door wasn't shut and he could see Mirana standing at the sink, splashing water on her face.

"You know you have a pretty damn good excuse not to go to school, right?" He crossed his arms and leaned against the doorway.

She looked at him, water droplets clinging to her eyelashes.

He handed her the hand towel hanging up and she dried her face off.

"My mom would roll over in the morgue if she knew I was letting anything get in the way of my academics, Roman." She said grimly. "Besides, I over load myself when I'm grieving so, be ready to let me do your assignments for the next three months." She slid past him and stretched.

"You don't think you need to take a day off? I'm sure my mother will let me stay, too. For emotional support and all." He added and Mirana turned and looked at him.

"You want me to stay home so you can stay home?" She cut her eyes at him.

"I barely slept last night. I know you barely slept last night...just take a day off. Besides, social services are supposed to get in contact with the rest of your family today, anyway. You need to be ready to talk to someone and that would be easier to do if you weren't in class." He raised his brows.

She pursed her lips and sighed.

"You make a fair point, Godfrey." She nodded.

Mirana pressed her lips together and looked down for a moment as Roman got back into the bed.

"You and Brooke never had sex," She said and Roman stared at her. "She would've told me."

"Good observation." He chuckled.

"Why'd you tell me you did?" She asked next.

"To see how bothered you were by it."

"Do you think it bothered me?" She stepped to him.

"Enough to think about it that intently." He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

"I'm going back to bed." She shut his door behind her and went to her room.

Roman laid in the bed, his hands behind his head and he thought intensely about the situation. What was he going to do?

He knew what he wanted to do, but that was beside the point. He and Peter had been trying to figure things out on their own, and after Mirana's mother suffered the same fate as Brooke and Lisa, he was getting more pissed. He wasn't sure if he should tell Mirana or continue to keep it between him and Peter, but he did know they needed to stop it.

 _Mirana laughed gently, looking at Roman as he ran a hand through his hair. She admired him, smiling a little as one of her fingers traced his sharp jaw. He grabbed her hand and pressed his lips to her finger tips causing her to giggle again._

 _His lips fell from her fingers to her wrist to her shoulder to her neck, all the while he shifted on top of her._

 _"Roman," she tangled her hand in his soft hair and he hummed against her warm skin._

 _She bit her lips and pulled his plush lips to hers, wrapping her legs around his hips._

 _He ground into her and she arched her back, moaning softly._

 _"Mira," he said against her cheek, and she looked up at him. "We don't need this." He told her._

 _She nodded, and brought him back down to her, where they met for a fiery kiss._

 _"I don't think we need to worry about what we need right now. Just what we want." She told him, pulling his tank top over his head and doing away with her own shirt._

 _Roman cursed to himself as she unclasped her bra, and exposed her bare chest to him._

 _"Shee-it." He said, in awe of how gorgeous she was. She laughed, and he tugged at her pajama shorts and panties._

 _Again, he was at a loss of words._

 _Out of all the times he'd pictured getting to fuck her, none of it was as good as the reality._

 _Her hands reached for his belt but he stopped her._

 _"No, I wanna do something, first." He grinned at her wickedly and she dug her teeth into her lip and nodded._

 _He got at the foot of the bed and gripped her ankles, pulling her to him._

 _She took heavy breaths as he kissed her, then trailed his lips down to her stomach._

 _He looked up to see her almost hyperventilating._

 _"Just relax." He said deviously._

 _When he slowly licked her, she arched her back and put her hand in his hair._

 _"Oh, Roman," she gasped out, holding onto the bedsheets as he laid his hand over her stomach to hold her down. "Roman!" She gripped his hand tightly as he began a faster pace with his tongue._

"Roman!" Roman snapped awake and looked up to see his mother standing over him.

He quickly looked down at his noticeable boner and scrunched his face at the fact that his mom had walked in on him having a wet dream.

She raised a brow at him and scoffed.

"You're vile." She moved her prefect her form her face. "And currently being counted absent. Why aren't you at school and why did I have to take Shelley myself?"

"I'm staying here with Mirana," he told her. "She can't go today."

"And why not?"

He looked at her as if she'd just killed his best friend.

"Because her mom was fucking mauled last night and she can't concentrate on her work if she's constantly thinking about seeing her moms mutilated body?" He snapped and Olivia opened her mouth to say something, but closed it.

"Hmm. I see." She smoothed her dress. "Well, I have errands to run and people to see. You know were you can cook breakfast and serve your guest." She walked to his door. "And don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. I'm already a great-aunt thanks to your little cousin. I'd hate to be a bloody grandmother as well." With that, she left, and Roman fell back on the bed with a groan.

Mirana felt nauseous as she came down the spiral staircase of the Godfrey home and went into the kitchen. Roman was cooking eggs and he smiled at her tightly before speaking up.

"My mom's royally pissed that we stayed in today." He told her. "But she's a bitch so...don't let it bother you."

"I wasn't going to let it bother me." She sat down, clearing her throat. "I have to get in contact with the Sheriff and see when the social workers will be here."

"You have family here, don't you? So you won't have to move?"

"My dad, yeah." She nodded. "But I wouldn't want to stay with him."

"Why? It's better than moving to a new town and having to make friends all over again."

Mirana looked at him as he sat down with his food, and she nodded.

"I suppose it would. If he didn't try to pimp me and my sister out the last time we lived with him." Her words make him stop chewing and look up at her with wide eyes.

"Oh, fuck, sorry." He swallowed the eggs and drank some coffee.

"It was a longtime ago. I'm fine now." She assured him.

"So, do your chronic daddy issues come with the kink, or...?" He said jokingly and she laughed wildly and hit his arm playfully. "I'm just saying. I've never been called 'daddy' before I might like it."

"Shut up," she rubbed her face. "Alec likes to be called 'daddy' and it makes me want to cringe every time I say it." She admits and Roman spits his coffee everywhere.

"I'm gonna start calling him that." He tells her.

"Not really," She furrows her brows and he scoffs.

"Shee-it, bet I will."

She laughs harder and the door bell rings.

"I'll get it," Roman got up and went to the door. He opened it to see Alec standing with his hands in his pockets, an angry look on his face.

"My girlfriend in there?" He snapped and Roman looked at him, frustrated.

"Mirana's in here. But I'm afraid her sister moved upstate." Roman said with a grin that could kill. Alec stepped closer and rolled his jaw.

"You need to mind your own business, pretty boy." He threatened him.

Mirana heard what was going on and rushed to the door, looking at Alec in confusion.

"Alec, what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" He raised his voice. "What the fuck are you doing here? Why didn't you call me last night after what happened? I would've let you stay with me."

"I think she was avoiding that which is why she called us instead." Roman spoke up.

"Roman," Mirana scolded him and Alec looked between the two of them.

"Mira, a word, please?" Alec asked and she looked at Roman a moment before stepping outside and shutting the door. "You know I don't like him." He raised a brow. "And you know I wouldn't have wanted you to stay with him over night. So why didn't you just tell me instead?"

"Because, Alec," she got closer to him. "I didn't want you to worry." She lied and he frowned a little.

"Well, still. You should've told me." He said to her and she nodded.

"I'm sorry," she lied again.

"Did anything happen?"

Mirana raised a brow at his accusation and scoffed.

"No, no we didn't fuck if that's what you're implying."

"It's Roman Fucking Godfrey what the fuck else do you expect me to assume?"

"He hasn't even tried to mention it to me, Alec."

"Well, still. I don't like you being here with him."

"Well it's going to be like this until social services steps in."

Alec glared at her, before sighing deeply.

"Hey," she wrapped her arms around his waist. "I love you. And I'm sorry I didn't go to you first." She looked up at him.

He sighed, relaxing, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Just don't let it happen again." He said and she pushed her lips to his.

Roman saw the exchange and had to smoke a cigarette.

Mirana came back in when Alec left to go back to school and get Mira's makeup work.

"You should get a fucking Oscar." Roman seethed And she looked at him.

"I'm not being cruel."

"You're playing that fucker like a grand piano, Mira."

"So what? You said it yourself he's doing the same thing to me so why the fuck not?"

Roman couldn't give her a reasonable answer because "I'd rather you screw me than him" wasn't good enough and he knew that.

"You're right." He nodded. "I don't care." He walked to the stairs. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go call Peter."

The next two days consisted of legal precautions for where Mirana would live. And because she had no family other than her father and her irresponsible sister, she was left in the care of the Godfrey's until social services could contact foster care. Naturally, Olivia grimace hearing the news, but Roman and Shelley were more than happy to have the company.

Peter and Roman had talked in private, for hours it seemed, and Mirana was more than determined to find out about what exactly.

Eating her toast as Shelley read the paper and ate cereal, Mirana glanced up when she saw Roman step into the kitchen, and she had to keep from staring too long at him. He looked particularly good today. His hair was slicked back and a black shirt and black pants adorned his lean body.

"Good morning, Sister." He said as he poured coffee. "Mirana." He added and she leaned back in her chair and sighed.

They'd gotten into another spat earlier that morning and he was still mad about it.

"Morning, Darling." Olivia said as she walked in.

Mirana looked down, intimidated enough.

Olivia washed her hands, noticing what her daughter was reading. She stepped to her, and grabbed the paper.

"There was a time when the breakfast table was a place for much more civilized conversation." She scolded her daughter and Mirana frowned slightly. "I have some business to attend. Please give your sister a ride."

"Um," Roman opened a cupboard. "I have plans after school."

"Indeed." She replied. "Giving your sister a ride." Roman grabbed the cereal and glared at his mother as Mirana sat awkwardly and exchanged a dreadful look with Shelley. "Your visitor last night, it seemed the two of you had rather a lot to talk about."

"Oh, yeah." Roman opened the fridge. "We're building a diorama Of the solar system. Mercury, Mars..." He shut the fridge and looked at Shelley. "Uranus." She And Mirana laughed quietly as Olivia looked at the two of them.

"Don't encourage him."

The two girls looked away from Roman and he grinned, turning back to what he was doing.

"Strange," Olivia started again. "He told me he was here to finish an English assignment."

"Yep. That's what I said."

"I asked you what was his business here." Olivia said sternly and Roman sighed.

"Alright. You win, mom. I've been waiting for the right time to tell you," he sat down at the table. "But without all the fiery passion of your disapproval." He looked at his mother. "We take turns playing Juliet. I hope the headboard didn't make too much noise."

Mirana had managed to barely swallow the coffee she was sipping on when he said it, and she looked at him with a look of hell because what didn't manage to stay in her mouth, burned her skin.

"Make no mistake." Olivia stood. "What you track into this house," she glared at Mirana before looking at Roman. "You will scrub from the floor." She stepped to the sink.

Mirana felt a harsh pain go through her. That woman truly hated everyone but herself.

"Have you ever made a threat so cryptic you yourself don't understand it?" Roman asked and Olivia slammed the pot she was carrying into the sink, causing Shelley and Mirana to jump.

"I will not have that filth in my house!" Olivia put a hand on her hip and Mirana set her cup down.

She looked at Roman, and he laughed without humor.

"All right, I'm going to school." He got up, carrying his dishes to the sink. "Can I pick you up some new batteries for your vibrator?" He asked his mother and she scowled at him momentarily.

Mirana was astonished by the way Roman talked to his own mom. She deserved it, nonetheless, but still.

"I hope you're proud of your foulness to your own mother." Olivia said lowly.

"Imagine that whatever comes out of my mouth next, is exactly what you wanna hear. All right?" He replied impatiently before turning to face the girls. Mirana stood and grabbed her things before walking to him. "C'mon, Shel." Roman patted his sister's shoulder and she stood.

"Have a good day at school, darling." Olivia told Shelley as she left.

—« • »—

"Why're We here?" Mirana asked Roman as he parked in front of the general store.

"Because I want to be. Now shut up and get out the car."

"You're still mad?" She looked at him and he stared at her, thinking for a moment.

"Yep. Now get out."

Shelley went in ahead of them, and they lingered close behind.

"I said I was sorry for—"

"Having your little slumber party at my house, in my guest bedroom?" He snapped.

"Roman—"

He turned to her and looked down at her, agitated.

"If you needed sex all you could've done was ask. I would've happily attended whatever itch you needed to have scratched." He said mockingly and she clenched her jaw.

"Stop being a bitch. Get over it." She barked and shoved past him into the store to see Shelley at the counter Jenny was at.

The brunette clerk looked at Roman and crossed her arms.

"Missed you at the club the other night." He said with a smile.

"Well, your psycho mother got me fired." Jenny seethed.

"She's a farm fresh cunt." He told her and Mirana raised a brow, very tempted to comment on his language.

"You're bad." Jenny told him, shaking her head slightly and Roman winked at her with a soft smile.

They seemed to have had a conversation with their eyes, his looking her body up and down and she even bit her lip a little at the memory of their hookup.

It all came together in Mirana's mind now, and when it did, she laughed.

Roman looked at her briefly and she kept her mouth shut...for now.

"I'm gonna go wait in the car." She told him. "Try not to get your girlfriend knocked up between now and leaving." She commented to him under her breath and he grabbed her wrist as Jenny talked to Shelley.

"Don't." He said through his teeth.

"Then don't make me." She hissed back. He looked at her sadistically before letting her go.

—« • »—

Mirana held her chin up as she stepped into the school for the first time since her mother's death. Everyone either staring at her or giving her pitiful looks - much like when Brooke had died. Except this time she was pretty sure they stared because Roman Godfrey stood as close to her as he possibly could, silently daring anybody to say some shit about it. Well, not just anybody. But someone in particular.

Alec glared at the two of them as they made their way in, and he immediately gravitated to his ex girlfriend.

"I can take it from here," he hissed at Roman looked at Mirana. "Good morning, again." He said to her. "Last night was—"

"Something that can't happen again." She said to him, lookin at Roman. "It was disrespectful."

"What?"

"That's not my House, Alec. I don't have a right to sneak you in and out."

Alec looked at Roman, knowing he was the source of her turning down the idea of sneaking him in again.

"And good morning to you, too. Again." she said as she pulled a fake smile on her features. Alec put an arm around her, and she looked at Roman. He just laughed, grabbed his sister's hand, and stormed past the two of them, frustrated.

"Why do you have to stake your claim like a caveman, Alec?" She spoke up and he smirked.

"He needs to know not to try anything with you."

"Not even if I want it?" She asked next and he looked at her crookedly, studying her face.

"You wouldn't do that to me." He shook his head. "Would you?"

"You told me like you games when you were caught with Siánna." She scoffed. "Maybe I like games, too." His features darkened at her words and he ground his teeth together.

"Are you fucking him?"

Before she could answer, the bell rang and she licked her lips.

"No. But don't pretend that you won't end up losing me again if you keep acting like a fucking child clinging to their favorite toy." She turned on her heel and walked away.

Roman practically laughed, over hearing the exchange where he stood with Peter.

"What the hell does she see in that crab shell?" Roman spit.

"How is She?" Peter asked him and Roman's attention snapped back to his friend.

"Huh?"

"Mirana? Is she doing okay? After her mom..."

"Oh, yeah she's fine." Roman assured him.

"She's been staying with you," he starts again and Roman gives him an odd look.

"Yeah? So what?"

"Is she good?" Peter said partially joking.

Roman raised his brows a moment and let out a huff of air.

"I don't know." He said honestly. Peter was shocked that a girl as gorgeous as Mirana had managed not to end up under Roman Godfrey with how long they'd been staying under the same roof. "She's not like that, not with me anyway. She'd rather spend a hot, anticlimactic 10 seconds with two-pump-chump, over there." He nodded to Alec who was walking to the same class Mirana had entered. "No, I haven't really tried to get her to give in to my boyish charm and complete package." He adds, running a hand through his hair. "And I mean complete package. Like a good several inches—"

"Roman?"

"Yeah?" He looked at him.

"I didn't need to know that."

"Mmm," he shrugs. "So, any updates for me?"

"We're still going to the grave tonight, right?"

"Oh, yeah. After my mom's bitch fit for letting you in the house, we kinda have to now. Anything to piss her off more." He chuckles.

"I'm too scared of my mom to intentionally piss her off."

"My mom's dead, so." They heard a voice say and they turned to see Mirana.

"Hey, no, no, no," Roman looked at her. "Get back to class."

"I have straight A's right now, Roman. If anyone should be in class, it's you turds. You've been acting like high school girls with all the secretive meetings. And you haven't even introduced me to your friend." She motioned to Peter. "What's going on?" She crossed her arms and Peter looked at Roman, not knowing what to say.

"Oh my god," Roman groaned quietly. "Mirana, Peter. Peter this is my annoying, bratty, whiney, promiscuous friend, Mirana."

"I've had sex with one person." She told Peter to let him know she wasn't really that bad.

"Yeah, like over six hundred times." Roman scoffed. "And we can't tell you what we're doing because you aren't in the group."

"What group?" She asked next and Peter looked at Roman Again.

"Why the hell do you care, Mira?"

"It's about the attack's, isn't it? You two know what's going on." They stayed quiet, Roman confused as to how she knew that. "I went through your phone when you were in the shower." She shrugged. "You're raunchy by the way." She added and he gave a sarcastic smile and winked.

"Are you sure you wanna be talking to me? Won't Daddy-Alec get upset?" Roman quipped back and she cut her eyes at him.

"Okay," Peter said to break the tense moment. "Roman?"

The oldest Godfrey child was looking at Mirana like he could kill her.

And he could in that moment, honestly.

His thoughts drifted back to the dream he'd had of her the first night she stayed with him. Her delicate hands in his hair, her teeth dragging across her lip, his name being said in one of the most sexiest moans he'd ever heard. Then he remembered how snappy and bitchy she'd been this morning, and he delighted in the idea of fucking her to the state of unconsciousness. She wouldn't be able to walk straight for three days, and that was a pretty decent punishment for that smart-ass mouth of hers.

It took Peter snapping in Roman's face to bring him back, and he realized he'd been staring at Mirana the whole time.

"Fine. Let's tell her." He said, frustrated. "But not here, though...and Later." He finished, walking away from them.

"He's an ass," Peter told Mirana. "I'm sorry." With that, he followed Roman.

"Get to class, Mira, before I tell your boyfriend you're harassing me." Roman said without turning around or stopping his descent down the hall.

She huffed out a breath and headed hack to her class.

 ** _Hey guys thank you so much for the faves/follows:) let me know what you think so far!_**


	5. IV: Treat You Better (Part 2)

**Treat You Better**

 _I'll stop time for you, the second you say you'd like me to._

 _I just wanna give you the loving that you're missing._

 _Baby, just to wake up with you_

 _Could be everything I need and this could be so different_

 _Tell me what you want to do_

 _Cause I know I could treat you better, than he can._

 _And any girl like you deserves a gentleman._

 _Tell me why are we wasting time on all your wasted crying, when you should be with me instead._

 _Cause I know I could treat you better_

 _Better than he can._

* * *

"Mirana," Alec said calmly as she sat up from the floor of his living room.

"I gotta go." She told him and he sighed heavily.

"You always do that." He comments.

"Do what?" She snapped around and looked at him.

"You always leave!" He exclaims, sitting up. "We used to just lay by each other and talk and goof off and go to sleep. And now, the second I finish, you get up and run."

"Maybe I do that because—"

She stops abruptly and he rolls his jaw.

"Because why?"

"I feel guilty." She tells him. "I feel guilty because I'm not in love with you, anymore. I feel guilty because I don't even like you as a person, Alec. I feel guilty because I'm not paying attention to you when you're in me because my mind is picturing someone else."

He stared at her, grinding his teeth as he tried to process all of it.

"It's because I slept with Siànna, isn't it?" He asked her quietly and she breathed deeply.

"How many times did you sleep with her?" She asked him and he felt his blood run cold. "Alec, how many times did you sleep with her?"

Her phone went off and she saw she had a text from an unknown number.

Hey, this is Peter. Roman wanted me to tell you we're out front.

P.S. he's kinda pissed you're at this guy's house.

She rolled her eyes and typed back: Okay.

"How many times did you sleep with her?" She repeated, looking back at her ex-boyfriend.

He didn't answer and she felt anger boil through her. She stood up and snatched her clothes on, grabbing her shoes in her hands.

"Mirána," he pulled his pants on and went after her. "Wait."

"Don't fucking talk to me." She barked, swinging the door opened.

She saw Roman, Peter, Letha and Shelley all piled up in the truck.

"Mirána." Alec grabbed her wrist and she snatched away from him.

Roman opened the door and got out, slamming it shut.

The windows were left down and Letha, Peter and Shelley could easily hear the discourse from the two teenagers.

"Exactly how many times did you fuck my sister, Alec?!" Mirána yelled and Alec rubbed his face.

"I don't know." He said calmly.

"What was that?" She hissed.

"I said I don't know!" He screamed at her.

"'You don't know' as in 'I wasn't necessarily keeping count' or 'you don't know' as in 'we fucked so many times behind your back that if I told you the exact number, you'd go into cardiac arrest'?!"

He didn't answer and she started laughing, tears falling down her cheeks.

Roman got to them, and tried to coax her to go to the truck but she snatched away from him.

"You..." she pointed her finger at Alec. But she couldn't finish because she was laughing so hard.

Letha and Peter looked at each other awkwardly, trying to figure out what the fuck was wrong with her.

She should've been either crying or trying to murder him. Not laughing like she had just heard the world funniest joke.

"Mira," Roman said. She looked at him, and continued to laugh. "Let's go, c'mon." He grabbed her hand and Alec tensed up.

"Don't you fucking touch her!" He barked at the Godfrey son.

"Don't fucking talk to him like that!" Mirána said suddenly, shoving Alec away. "You fucking cunt." She stopped laughing, and stared at him evilly. "You fucked my sister. How many times did you fuck her?" She raised a brow and Alec swallowed the lump in his throat and confessed.

"Six or seven." He told her. "Or nine."

"Nine." She felt her heart drop to her stomach. "When I caught you at my house in the kitchen...what time was that?"

"That was the first time, honestly." He told her. "I swear that was the first time, Mira."

"And the last time, when was that?" She crossed her arms.

He squeezed his eyes shut and she tried to calm down.

"Last night." He told her eventually and she felt sick to her stomach.

"What Time?" She asked next.

"She got here at 9:00."

"I was here at 9:20." She shook her head, then it hit her. "You had your dick in me only 20 minutes after you had it in my sister." She scoffed and he looked at the ground.

She stepped closer to him, grabbing his throat in her hand to the point where he grabbed her hand, choking a little.

"Mira," Roman furrowed his brows. "Mirána."

She squeezed harder, ignoring her friend.

"I am going to kill you." She finally stopped, telling Alec.

His eyes widened in fear as she let him go and turned to go to the truck.

Roman rubbed his mouth, glaring at Alec.

"What're you looking at, prick?" Alec snapped at him.

"I know her. And she's telling herself she's done with you but I know she's not. The second she gets lonely or sad she's gonna come right back." He says quiet enough that no one but Alec hears him. "And when she does," he looks Alec in the eyes. "You're gonna turn her away. You're gonna tell her you're not worthy enough to lick the dust from the bottom of her shoes, and you're not gonna fuck her because she's too damn out of your league." Roman raises his brows. "Then you're gonna tell her she's a ten. And that you only hump mediocre sevens like her fuck-ass bitch sister." Roman finished, walking away. "Oh, and one more thing." He looked at the boy. "Whenever Siànna comes back for some 4 inch, 10 second dick, you're gonna call Mirána's name the entire time because we both know her's is the best pussy you'll ever come in contact with." With that, Roman stepped away from Alec, pulling a cloth from his pocket to wipe the blood that was coming from his nose.

"Alright," Letha sighed as he got in.

He glanced at Mira in the rear view mirror and sighed.

"Are you Okay?" Shelley typed and Mira looked at her.

"I hate guys." Is all she replied with.

Peter licked his lips and exchanged a look with Roman.

"We're not all like that," Peter assured her, sighing. "I promise."

The rest of the ride was completely silent as Roman drove to drop Peter off.

When he came to a stop and Peter got out, he followed him.

"Hey," he stopped Peter. "Why'd you say demon dog?" He notions to the truck, referring to the conversation they had before they picked Mira up.

"It called less attention to seek like your a retard than you're hiding something." Peter replied. "People paying attention to me isn't the same as people paying attention to you." He explained further.

"Alright." Roman nodded. "Meet you at midnight."

"You bring the shovels. I'll bring the rest."

Roman glanced at him once more before going back to the truck.

—« • »—

"Roman," Mirána leaned against his door frame as he dried his hair with a towel.

He'd just gotten out of the shower and got dressed when she decided to try to talk to him. Talking to him had made her feel better before but he looked up at her, she doubted its healing ability this time.

"You left school to sleep with him." He sighed.

"I'm not proud of it." She said. "I'm never proud of it."

"That's what, the billionth time you've screwed around with him since you've broken up with him?"

"I really don't need your judgement." She walked to him.

"I'm not judging you."

"Then don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad, either." He argued, smiling a little. "I'm just disappointed."

"What, are you my mom?" She cut her eyes at him.

"She was obviously a wise woman if she would be disappointed in you about this, too." He walked passed her.

"I don't need you being my parent, Roman. You're my friend. Scold me if you want to, but I don't need a lecture." She pleaded and he sighed heavily, dropping the towel from his hands.

"If you want someone to be nice to you after you fuck up, I suggest you get closer to Peter because I'm not patient and I'm not nice about this shit you're doing to yourself."

"No shit." She bit back.

"Think of it this way; the more mean I am, the more I care about you." He told her calmly.

"Bullshit," she shook her head.

He just scoffed and placed a small kiss on her cheek before stepping out of the room.

"You coming tonight?!" He called to her from downstairs and she followed him.

"What's tonight?"

"What you already forgot?"

She just kept looking at him, lost.

"I'll explain it on the way. Just be ready at 11:30."

"Tonight?" She crossed her arms.

"Tonight." He confirmed, and stepped into the kitchen.

—« • »—

"A vargulf?" She laughed and Roman glared at her.

"It's not funny."

"So basically a werewolf? Like fucking Twilight type shit?" She laughed again and he stopped the car abruptly.

"I said it's not funny." He said through his teeth and she raised a brow. "It's just a theory, anyway. We're gonna try to prove it."

"It's a fucking ridiculous theory, Roma—"

"Do you wanna find out what chewed Brooke and your mom up like a fucking toy, or not?" He finally asked her and she pursed her lips.

"Suppose this thing, this Vargulf, is what is doing it...how're you and Peter going to stop it?"

Roman thought a moment before shrugging.

"I'm not sure. But right now, the first thing I need you to do is act like this could very well be a possibility. Regardless of how mythical or stupid is seems. Okay?" He asks and she thinks about it before nodding.

"Okay." She finally agrees and he gets back on the road.

When they arrived, Roman grabbed the shovels, and pulled the hood on his jacket on his head.

"We're not stealing anything off her, are we?" Mira asked him, shutting her door and he smiled.

"No." He assured her. They walked side by side into the cemetery and saw Peter eventually.

He waited for them, and laughed a little when he saw Roman.

"Did you actually dress up like a grave robber?" He asked his friend.

"No," Roman told him. "I dressed up like you." Peter brushed the comment off and Started walking to the grave sight. "Did you know that people used to believe the dead came back as bloodthirsty revenants?" He said next and Mirána looked up at him.

"Who the hell can blame them when people like you guys trudge around their resting places at night." She commented and the two looked at her.

"They were bloodthirsty because the bloating of internal organs made them like...like, belch up fluid from inside the lungs."

"Huh," Peter furrowed his brows. Him and Mira continued walking, but Roman stopped briefly.

"They're coming to get you, Barbara." Roman imitated. The two turned to face him as he got down low behind a headstone. "They're coming for you, Barbara!" He said next, laughing at himself once he was done.

Mirána tried to hold back her smile as Peter chuckled and Roman caught up with them.

"Is there like summer school for serial killers?" Peter asked him.

They got quiet when they got to the dirt of the freshly made grave.

Mira let out a breath and the two boys looked down at it.

"Shee-it." Roman said.

"Shee-it." Peter echoed.

They looked at Mira, waiting for her own "shee-it". She just raised a brow and said: "fuck."

"Eh. That'll do." Peter sighed out and dig a shovel into the dirt.

Roman picked the other one up and started digging as well.

"How many funerals have you been to?" Roman asked him.

"A few. Rumanceks are reliably kicking it as a result of positive lifestyle choices." He tells him.

Mira chuckles and Peter looks up at her.

"What?" He asks.

"I didn't go to my moms." Is all she said he and Roman exchanged worried looks before continuing.

"What're they like for you...your people? Funerals, I mean." Roman asked next.

"Committed." Peter answers. "You're not allowed to eat or wash, mirrors are covered and the dead guy's stuff is burnt."

"Why?"

"Because a Rumancek should not be remembered for his worldly things. They also cut off the head."

"What?" Roman looks at him.

"Things happen to our kind if you don't do the head." Peter explains.

"What kind of things?" Roman asked next.

"The bad kind."

"I've been to two funerals." Roman started. "One was my dad's. It's all in pieces. I remember hearing the gunshot and going downstairs. He was on the floor. I remember thinking how much trouble he'd be in for the mess." He chuckled.

Peter stopped and looked at him, glancing at Mira before he did.

"That's fucked up." He said Roman looked at him.

"Dig." Is all he said.

Peter looked at Mirána who was looking at Roman with a sad look on her face.

She felt horrible for Roman. No wonder he was so screwed up. His mom was Satan and his dad probably shot himself to get away from her.

After a few minutes, they hit something hard.

Uncovering the casket, they open it to see it's empty, all except bags of dirt.

"Where is she?" Roman asks.

"Hold on." Peter sighs and lifts the other half up.

They see the dead body and Roman breaths out.

"Fuck me." He covered his mouth.

"Hand me..." Mira couldn't here anything else Peter said because she turned and walked away, unable to see whatever the hell he was about to do.

She found her mother's grave and sat down, staring at the dirt of it.

After a few minutes, Roman came and found her.

"You get it?" She asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah." He sat next to her. "Why didn't you go to her funeral?" He nodded to the grave.

Mirána looked at him and blinked back tears.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't—" she cut him off, placing her hand on his cheek. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his.

He immediately kissed her back, pulling her closer to him.

They hear Peter clear his throat and they slowly pull away.

"I'm gonna go have Destiny have a look at this tomorrow." He told them.

Roman looked at him and nodded, as Mirána was just focused solely on him.

When Peter bid them goodnight and headed home, Roman turned to his friend.

"We need to get home." He told her.

She just nodded and followed him to the truck.

—« • »—

Mira and Roman laid on his bed, silently staring up at themselves in the mirrored ceiling.

They were both confused.

Mira didn't know why the hell she kissed him. And Roman didn't know why the hell she kissed him, either.

Roman eventually got tired of the silence and looked at her.

"You anger me." He tells her. "You act like you care for me and then fuck your ex and then you act like you want to know what me and Peter have been doing and then laugh in my face when I tell you and then you act like you want to help and then don't even bother to stick around when we're getting what we need." He says monotone. "You're confusing me and pissing me off."

"I'm hurt. I do stupid shit when I'm hurt. But I'm done with Alec. I did want to know what you two were doing and I laughed because if that's the case, if there's some man eating werewolf running around, it's gonna scare the ever living shit out of me. So I'd rather laugh it off like it's nothing than sit and really think it exist. And I didn't do anything to help because I can't stomach digging someone up to steal their organs. Not that I think you or Peter are horrible for doing so, but it's just something I couldn't be okay with." She looked at him and he looked at her lips for a split second. "And I don't know why I kissed you." She told him. "But I liked doing it."

He turned over on his side and brushed the dark brown hair from her cheek.

He kissed her again, and this time, it wasn't sweet or short.

Passion filled every fiber of it, Roman's and Mira's tongues meeting gently, her fingers in his hair as his arm wrapped around her tightly.

When he pulled away, she looked up at him and smiled.

"Why'd you kiss me?" She said quietly.

"I don't know why." He told her. "But I liked doing it."

His words made her smile from ear to ear and she looked at the ceiling as he turned back on his back, and did the same.

 **Thanks to everyone for the fav/follows! Just like to give a shoutout to Nirvana14 and Siren Of The Caspian for the reviews, you guys are so sweet so thank you for making my day:) Let me know what you think of this chapter!**


	6. V: I Got You (Part 1)

**I Got You**

 _I can see you hurtin', I've been through the same thing_

 _Baby don't you worry I got you._

 _I just wanna know you, Tell me all your secrets_

 _Lookin' like you need it._

 _Cause I got you, you, oh, you_

 _I got you, I got you_

 _We can get high, oh nah nah nah_

 _We can get low, oh nah nah nah_

 _Let me be your friend, baby, let me in_

 _Tell you no lies, oh nah nah nah_

 _We can get lost, oh nah nah nah_

 _Take it all off, oh nah nah nah_

 _Let me be your friend, baby, let me in_

 _Give it to me, oh nah nah nah_

—« • »—

Olivia Godfrey awoke the next morning and went to get her son up.

She came to a complete stop when she saw he was wrapped around their guest, Mirána.

"Oh, Jesus." She rolled her eyes and walked to his side table, grabbing the drinking glass that was there. She let it fall to the ground, making a loud break echo through the room and wake the sleeping two.

Roman snapped up, looking disheveled as Mirána groaned, stretching.

"What the fuck?" Roman stared his mother in the eyes and she walked closer to him.

"I told you to keep her out of your bed, you goddamn brute." She hissed.

"Ms. Godfrey—" Mira started but was cut short.

"You be quiet," she raised her brows. "I told you to take care of her and you take advantage of her in her time of grief. Her mother just died for Christ sake!" Olivia barked at Roman.

"We just slept!" He told her and she laughed without humor. "I'm serious." He sighed.

Mira looked at him and he mouthed "I'm sorry" to her.

"I'm apologizing in advance for whatever charade my son is playing with you, Darling. I raised him better." She raised a brow. "Clean this up. We aren't done talking about this." She motioned to the glass and held her chin up as she stepped out of his room and slammed the door.

Roman and Mirána looked at each other before they both convulsed into laughter.

He fell back on his back and she grabbed her pillow and put it over her face to muffle her loud laugh.

"She fucking hates me." Mira thought aloud and Roman laughed harder.

"She hates the both of us." He smiled widely.

"How the hell have you lived this long with her?"

"It's something else, I assure you." He told her and she calmed down. "She probably thinks you're knocked up with her future grandchild now." He scoffed.

"Oh, geez." She sat up and looked over her shoulder at him, smiling sweetly.

He could feel a warmth flood through him at the sight of her messy hair and slight early morning pudge face.

"What?" She asked and he licked his lips.

"Nothing." He shook his head.

She turned to face him and leaned in to kiss him. It was a quick peck, but it made his smile grow wider.

"I'm gonna go eat. I'm hungry as hell." She told him and he nodded.

"Don't let my mom nail you to the table with spoons." He told her and she giggled, getting out of the bed.

He got out of bed and went into the bathroom to wash his face and start getting ready.

Mira went into the kitchen and saw Shelley was already at the table.

"Good morning, Shel." She said groggily.

"Good morning." The electronic voice replied.

"Your mother hasn't come down here and talked shit about me and Roman sleeping together, has she?"

Shelley snapped a look at her and she raised her brows.

"Not sexually sleep together." She clarified. "Like legit sleep, in cloths, with a good three inches separating us." She explained. Shelley looked relieved and started typing.

"She hasn't said anything to me." The girl typed.

"Okay, Good." Mira poured some cereal and ate it quietly as Shelley and read.

Eventually, Roman came down.

"Good morning, Shelley." He kisses his sister's hair and winked at Mirána. "Has our warden come down to feast on our guest's fear of her and my self-loathing?" Roman asked her and Shelley chuckled a little and Mirána smiled a little.

"No, she hasn't come down yet." Shelley told him.

"Mm, good so we get to stare at sheer disappointment and rage while we eat." He commented.

"How lucky you are to do so." Olivia said, walking in. She glared at Mira and sighed. "I do trust you two didn't make fools of yourselves last night and used protection." She said casually and Mirána choked on her orange juice.

"Mom, Seriously, no shit. We didn't do anything. Just drop it." Roman told his mother.

"I'm gonna go get ready." Mira said, carrying her empty bowl and cup to the sink.

When she was gone, Roman turned to his mother.

"Why the hell are you so fucking cunty?" He braced his palms on the counter and she sighed.

"You are notorious for that mouth of yours." She brushed her hair back. "In more ways than one. I am sure."

"Shut the fuck up." He demanded. "She's my friend. Not fuck buddy or girlfriend or anything else you're thinking. We're not screwing."

"And how on earth am I supposed to know that's the truth?" She crossed her arms.

"Because, if we were fucking around, you'd be able to hear it every single night." He assured her. "Who knows, you might, eventually."

"What the bloody hell does that mean?" Olivia seethed.

Roman turned to face her again.

"Keep up your 'my son is too good for you' bullshit, and I'll fuck her into next week, just to see that fucking vein on your forehead pop out when you're pissed." He threatened and stormed out of the kitchen.

Mira was in his bathroom, brushing her teeth.

"Sorry about my mom." He told her and she shrugged.

"It's fine." She spit and wiped her mouth.

"She's a bitch. I should've warned you before you moved in."

"Roman, Seriously," Mira turned to face him, putting her hands on his shoulders. "I don't mind it."

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Promise." She patted his cheek and stepped out of the bathroom.

There was a ring of the doorbell and they glanced at each other.

"It's like 6:50 in the morning. Who the hell could that be?" She asked and Roman shrugged, stepping to his window.

He peaked out to see a dark blue Bugatti.

"Someone who's rich." He said and Mira went to him and looked for herself.

He saw the color drain from her face and she shook her head.

"No," she whispered.

"Mira?" He asked.

"No," she rushed out, heading downstairs. "Ms. Godfrey, don't—" it was too late. The woman had opened the door.

Mira heard the voice of her older sister asking for her, and then saw Olivia look at the girl.

Mira shook her head and Olivia smirked.

"She's here, let me fetch her for you." She told the girl.

"Who's it?" Roman asked Mirána, coming down the stairs.

"Mirána, you have a visitor." Olivia motioned to the door.

Mira sighed and stepped to the door. She opened it and Siànna acted surprised.

"Esmeralda!" She exclaimed and hugged her sister.

"Mirána." Mira corrected her.

"I've missed you so much." Her older sister pouted her bright red stained lips. She was dressed up, makeup on and hair prepped to perfection. She was in all designer and had the car to match. She reminded Mira of a young Olivia Godfrey. God knew they acted the same fucking way. Beautiful and deceiving. Not to mention selfish.

Siànna invited herself in, pushing past her little sister.

"Well, are you going to introduce me to your current care-takers?" She took her sun glasses off and Mira rolled her eyes.

"Ms. Godfrey, Roman, this is my older sister. Siànna." Mira said. "Siànna, this is Olivia Godfrey and her son, Roman."

Siànna wasn't paying much attention, her eyes on Roman as if he were a buffet and she were starving.

Mira didn't ignore this and stepped closer to him. He understood she felt threatened and gave her older sister a fake smile.

"It's so nice of you to take my little sister in Siànna told them. "I have idea how to thank you." She said this specifically to Roman. "But I'm sure I'll come up with something beneficial for the both of us."

"Three." Olivia and Mirána said at the same time.

"Pardon?" Siànna asked them.

"You said 'both'." Olivia said. "I do hope you meant something the three of us could benefit from." She spoke in a tone that held more hatred for Siànna than anything she'd ever said to Mirána.

"Right. That's what I meant." Siànna smiled beautifully and Mira tried not to gag.

"I'm getting dressed." She went back up the stairs.

Roman followed her and shut his door when she was in there about to put her clothes on.

She looked at him and stopped what she was doing.

"Mirána," he started and she shook her head.

"I don't wanna talk right now." Is all she said before she stepped to him and pulled him to her to stand on her tippy toes and kiss him the best she possibly could.

He exhaled, his arms encircling her waist as her own wrapped around his neck.

The kiss was much like the one he'd given her the night before. Needy and hot.

He picked her up, and sat her on one of the dressers, his teeth gently sinking into her bottom lip. She moaned gently, sliding her hand under us shirt to feel his bare skin. He was warm, and his skin was perfectly smooth.

He pulled away, gasping for air.

"Mira," he said lowly. "I don't know what's going on with you or—"

"I said I don't wanna talk." She breathed heavily.

He looked at her. She was wearing a tank top and Nike shorts, her hair was messy and wild looking. Her lips were swollen from their heated kiss and her legs were literally wide open from where he had just been nestled between them.

He had this beautiful being to himself and he just wanted to talk to her?

Forget what was wrong with her. What was wrong with him? He was usually more than ready to get his dick wet. But here he was, wanting to take things slow and communicate exactly what was going on between them.

"Fine." He shrugged, acting like he didn't care when he did, and stepped back to her.

She grinned, and they picked up where they left off.

After they ended up on the bed, Roman pulled away again and sat up.

"We're gonna end up fucking and late for school." He laughed nervously and she stared at him.

"Is my sister prettier than me?" She asked him out of nowhere and he stopped smiling and looked at her, serious.

"That why you attacked me when I came in here?" He asked and she chuckled a little. "To mark your territory?"

She didn't reply and he breathed in.

"She would be a ten, but her willingness to be a bitch and fuck your boyfriend knocks her down to a mediocre seven." He told her and she laughed. "I'd never give her the time of day." He added and she nodded.

"Thank you." She sat up.

"No problem." He have her a closed mouth smile before standing. "You need to hurry, we leave in 10."

—« • »—

The school day consisted of complete boredom from Mira as she went through her classes. Her mind went completely rabid when she thought of her sister being back in town.

Her period class with Alec didn't even bother her. She came in, made direct eye contact with him and sat down in front of him, laughing to herself.

He didn't know what she found so funny, until he saw Roman Godfrey meet her outside of the door after class was over, to walk her to her next class.

He could tell something as shifted between them. They were more playful, smiling and laughing rather than walking around with their typical morbid grimness.

They acted as though nothing had changed between them. Like they didn't notice they acted like a couple more than friends.

By the sound of the lunch bell, Mirána walked through the hall, staying as close to Roman as she could.

People shot them glares and whispered about them, but they both ignored it.

Alec looked up, from where he was at his locker, to see them and frowned slightly at Mira.

Roman took notice of this and slung his arm around the girl's shoulders, giving him a death glance before passing by him.

"Jealous?" She mumbled and he looked down at her.

"Says the one who molested me because her evil sister's in town." Roman replied in a snarky tone.

Mirána snapped her attention to him, looking up at him as they walked. She smiled softly and rubbed her lips together.

Roman smirked and looked at her.

"Eyes ahead of you, Peréz." He nodded in front of them and she chuckled and looked ahead of them, paying attention to where they were going instead of being distracted.

They got outside, and saw Peter and Letha talking.

Mira noticed Roman tensing up a little and she stood in front of him.

"Hey," she snapped in his face and he looked at her. "They're just friends." She told him.

"Well, he's getting balls deep in friendship right fucking now." He said blankly and she kept her mouth closed, seeing Peter put a plastic toy ring on Letha's finger and Mira arched her brows.

"I'll piss on him." She offered and he broke his serious stature and chuckled, running his thumb across her cheek briefly.

"Let's go."

The end of the school day came around, and Roman, Shelley, and Mirána all came into the Godfrey estate. Mira took notice that her sister was gone, and she quietly thanked God for that.

Olivia met them at the door, a look of disappointment on her face as she looked at her son.

"Roman," she said tiredly. "We have a guest."

An officer suddenly appeared, holding the shovel Roman had used to help Peter dig up the grave with the night before.

Mirána's blood rushed through her veins as her heart beat hammered.

"Oh, Shelley, Darling, won't you go up to your room?" Shelley obeyed her mother and made her way up the stairs, leaving Mira and Roman alone.

"What's the problem?" Roman asked.

"Franklin Hernandez." Is all the officer said and Roman looked at Mira before shrugging.

"Go on, Officer." Olivia said.

"It appears some deviants—and by some I mean three, given the footprints we found—got down and dirty at the cemetery last night." The man said.

"Some kind of prank?" Roman asked, playing innocent and Olivia automatically recognized the tone, and knew he was lying.

"If you consider digging up Lisa Willoughby' corpse and gutting her like a fish a prank, yes, I guess it was a prank."

"So who's Hernandez? Is he a suspect or...?" Roman asked.

"He's our gardener." Olivia told Roman gently.

"Who's been in the hospital for the last three weeks." The officer says next. "We retrieved this from the hole." He held up the shovel.

Mira glared at Roman for being a dumbass and leaving the fucking shovel.

"Any idea how a shovel from your property might've ended up in an opened grave?"

Olivia looked at her son and his friend and raised her brows.

"Roman, Mirána?" She asked them.

"Accusing me is one thing but dragging her into it?" Roman outburst suddenly and Mira grabbed his wrist. "Maybe somebody stole it." He smiled sarcastically.

"Stole it?" The officer asked.

"Yeah." Roman nodded.

"Someone stole your gardener's shovel?"

"Yep."

"Well, Incase you're interested, there is a $10,000 reward." The man says next.

"Which I've just offered to double." Olivia cuts in.

Roman just nods and smiles with a closed mouth.

"Like I said..." Roman shrugged.

"Mm, well. Thank you for your time Ms. Godfrey."

"My pleasure." Olivia replied.

"I'll be seeing you, Kids." He nodded to them and walked out, dragging the shovel across the stone tile loudly.

Roman chuckled, knowing the action was going to give his mother a stroke if it scratched the tile.

Olivia looked at the two of them disappointed.

Roman was about to head up the stairs when Olivia stopped him.

"You did this." She said. "You and that Gypsy scum and..." She glared at Mirána. "You chose a moment you knew would hurt me most."

"What?" Roman asked her, confused.

"Tomorrow's Gala for your father. Don't pretend you've forgotten!"

"Jesus," Roman hissed, about to turn.

"Do you hate me so much that you would risk this family's public humiliation? And you," She nodded to Mirána. "Theresa would roll over in her grave if she knew you were getting into this much trouble with a Rumancek."

"And staying with the Godfrey family," Mirána cut her eyes at the woman. "You were never immune to her suspicions, either."

Olivia grew more and more angry with each passing second.

"What if I told you what I'm doing is important?" Roman said and Olivia slapped him. Mira had to bite her tongue to keep from choking the woman. "That it's the most important—" again, Olivia slapped him.

"Be quiet." She seethed. "I can't bear the sound of you. Another visit from the police and I will collect the reward myself. Nod if you understand." Roman was holding in his anger, but nodded. "Tomorrow, the guest will arrive at Eight. You will be prompt, properly dressed, and attentive to our guest." She ordered. "Nod." She said darkly. He nodded and she sighed. "Now stay out of my sight. Mirána, I believe your sister's back. Perhaps you will stay with her instead of intruding my house and getting my son into trouble." She spit bitterly before walking away.

Mirána looked at Roman and he shook angrily.

"Fuck this." He said through his teeth.

"Roman," she followed him out of the house and to his car.

"What?" He snapped at her and she sighed. "What, Mirána?!" She just looked at him and he groaned. "Stop fucking looking at me like a fucking lost puppy!"

"I'm going to my sister's." She slammed the door and started to the front door to go in and grab her own car keys.

"Fine, I don't give a fuck." Roman threw his hands up. "While you're at it, get your shit out my house and go somewhere else!" He called and she stopped where she was and turned on her heel to face him.

"Just because your mother just castrated and embarrassed you in front of me, doesn't mean it's my fucking fault. So there's no reason to be fucking mad at me, Roman!" She yelled back.

Roman took heavy breaths and tried to calm himself down before looking back up at her.

"Be out when I get back." Is all he says before getting into the car and leaving.

Mirána went into the house and tried her hardest not to cry as she grabbed the things she retrieved from her house and packed her bag.

"Where are you going?" She heard Shelley's phone say. She turned to see the girl in her doorway.

"I think your brother just broke up with me." She explained. "We aren't dating...but...kinda felt like a break up, so. He told me to have my shit out your house before he got back."

"He didn't mean it. He gets angry." Shelley typed.

"I've already dated one psycho with anger issues, I don't need another one." Mira told her. She grabbed her packed bag and stepped to the girl. "I'll see you around at school." With that, Mirána left.

—« • »—

Siànna had just gotten out of the shower when she heard a knock on her motel room door. She sighed and stepped to the peep hole, seeing her little sister.

She opened the door and smirked.

"Oh how the tables have turned." She smiled.

Mirána huffed our a breath and stepped in.

"I'm moving out of the Godfrey's hell house. I need a place to stay." She says and Siànna purses her lips.

"You can take a bed." She motioned to the two full sized beds in the room. "I'm going out tonight, wanna come?"

"Out where?"

"Anywhere I can get into the most trouble. You in or out?" She crossed her arms and Mirána sighed.

"Okay."

"Good, then we can have plenty to catch up on." Siànna grinned before going back into the bathroom to get ready.

—« • »—

Mirána looked down at her phone to see Roman was calling her. She rolled her eyes and sent him to voicemail, glancing at her sister who was currently behind the wheel, driving them through town.

"Trouble in paradise?" Siànna asked her and Mirána looked at her.

"No? Why?"

"Well, it's just You're looking kinda sad and that's the third time he's called in the last 5 minutes." She shrugged and Mira rubbed her dark red lips together.

"We're Fine." She lied. "We just aren't seeing eye to eye on a couple things but we're fine."

"Mm," Siànna knew she was lying, but let it go for the time being. "So, how's my little Montgomery-Man-Candy?"

Mirána bit back a snarl, and put on a fake smile.

"Alec's Good."

"Good." Siànna said. "I haven't seen him in ages."

"You saw him the other night, though." Mira blurted out and Siànna smiled smugly.

"He told you?"

"I made him."

"Figures. He's so sweet, isn't he? You know, he would've never hurt you if you didn't ask so much of him."

"Excuse me?" Mirána tried to stay calm.

"You were fourteen when you started dating, Mira. And god knows you didn't let him be a normal fourteen year old. How many times did he have to cancel on his friends to go do something with you because you made him? That's all your relationship consisted of, well, up until you guys had sex then the only way to get him to take you out to eat was if he was gonna get some ass afterwards." She laughed and Mira felt a lump in her throat.

"You're twenty-one. He was sixteen. You had no business fucking around with him. Especially since I was dating him." Mirána let it come out before she could stop it and Siánna scoffed.

"He turned seventeen two weeks later and it's not like I killed all your hopes and future plans." Siànna laughed. "Oh, shit, wait..." She looked at her little sister and smiled demonically. "I did didn't I?"

Mira shook, trying not to kill her sister.

"Enough of the arguing, Esmeralda. Let's get some drinks in our system, Okay?" Siànna pulled up to a club and Mirána looked at her.

"I can't get in, I'm a minor."

"Let me take care of it, Okay?" Siànna assured her and stepped to the door. Mirána waited a moment until Siànna motioned for her to come on.

Mirána's heals clicked on the concrete as she walked to the door and her phone started ringing again.

This time it was Peter.

"Hello?" She asked him, walking inside. The music was loud, and it was crowded.

"Mirána?" Peter's voice was somewhat of a relief being that she assumed Roman was calling her off his phone.

"Hey, Peter."

"Look, Roman's driving me up the wall because he's worried about you. He got home and saw you weren't there and he's trying to get a hold of you but he said it keeps going to voicemail."

"He told me to have my shit out of his house before he got back so I packed my shit up and left."

"Well, where are you? Where are you staying?"

Mirána looked up to see her sister grabbing them some drinks.

"He's there, isn't He? With you, he's there with you?" She clarified.

"Mirána," she heard Roman say and she sighed. "Look, I'm a prick. And I'm sorry but—" he stopped, hearing the loud music. "Where the hell are you?"

"Leave me alone, Roman." She hissed.

"Mira—"

She hung up and walked to Siànna.

"Here's my favorite girl," Her older sister said as she grinned and handed Mira a shot.

Without thinking twice, Mira threw the tequila back and winced at the burn.

She coughed a little and started giggling as Siànna laughed.

"You don't drink much, do you, baby sister?"

Mirána shook her head and her sister nodded.

"Well, we're changing that tonight."

—« • »—

"Did you really tell her to pack her shit up and leave?" Peter asked Roman.

Roman didn't say anything and the Rumancek rolled his jaw.

"For fuck sake, Roman." He rubbed his face.

"Fuck me, alright? I fucked up—"

"Ha, yeah, no shit, Sherlock!" Peter shouted. "Her fucking mom died and not even a week later you're fucking kicking her out?!"

"I didn't think she'd actually leave, Peter!"

"I've seen you get pissed and pitch a fit! When you're angry, it's fucking enough to make anyone take you seriously!"

"Well What the fuck else am I supposed to do?!" Roman paced.

Peter thought a moment rubbed his lips together.

"There was music, it was loud." He said, looking at his friend.

"Yeah, So?" Roman asked.

"The only two places in town with music that loud is the piece of shit gym down on the corner and the club downtown." He said.

They both realized where she was and Roman tried to take deep breaths.

"You think she's on a fucking treadmill at 11:00 at night?" He asked Peter.

"Hell no." Peter rubbed his chin.

Roman quickly remembered who owned the club, and get anxiety prickle through him.

"Oh, shit." He mumbled.

"What?" Peter furrowed his brows. "Roman, What?"

"Oh, no, no, no!" Roman punched the wall angrily, causing a hole to appear in it's place.

"Roman, What?!" Peter grabbed his shoulders.

"The club!" Roman yelled.

"What about it?!"

"He, her...oh fuck," he pressed his palms to his forehead, feeling tears caused by mixed emotions to gather in his eyes.

"Roman? What?" Peter furrowed his brows.

"Her fucking dad owns that club. Ricardo Peréz." He tells him.

"So what? What's wrong?" Peter's still confused.

"We gotta go, she's in trouble if he finds out she's there." He heads to the door and Peter follows him.

"What the fuck is going on, I'm not going anywhere until you fucking tell me!" Peter raised his brows.

"She told me about it this week. She was put in her mom's custody because her dad tried to fucking traffic her when she was only eleven. Th–There's bedrooms underground under the club building and he tried to turn her out like a fucking trick but her mom put a stop to it. I don't know why the hell she'd go back there when she knows he owns it and would do that shit again, but if he finds out she's there, she's fucked. Literally, fucked." Roman slams the door as he gets in the car and Peter gets in behind him, trying to process what he just said.

"I'll try calling again." Peter said, but he never got an answer.

 **I had a day off so I practically wrote all day because my inspiration and motivation is fucking on high right now and I'm on top of my game right now. Thank you so much for the favs/follows/reviews - they mean the world to me! Oh, also, I posted the cast/characters on Wattpad and because it's botheringme I can't do that on here, I'm gonna list them below (keep in mind you don't have to picture these as the people. This is just who I picture when I'm writing my OCs and of course I don't own the actual characters in the show).**

 **Roman Godfrey - Bill Skarsgard**

 **Peter Rumancek - Landon Liboiron**

 **Letha Godfrey - Penelope Mitchell**

 **Olivia Godfrey - Famke Janssen**

 **Mirána Peréz - Camila Cabello**

 **Siànna Peréz - Eiza Gonzalez**

 **Theresa Peréz - Salma Hayek**

 **Ricardo Peréz - Antonio Banderas**

 **Alec Montgomery - KJ Apa**


	7. VI: I Got You (Part 2)

**I Got You**

 _Tell me what you're thinking, always overthinking_

 _I just wanna love you_

 _I got you_

 _Don't have to be so guarded, let's finish what we started_

 _It's all I've ever wanted_

 _Cause I got you, you, you_

 _I got you, I got you_

 _We can get high oh nah nah nah_

 _We can get low oh nah nah nah_

 _Let me be your friend, baby let me in_

 _Tell you no lies oh nah nah nah_

 _We can get lost oh nah nah nah_

 _Take it all off oh nah nah nah_

 _Let me be your friend, baby let me in_

 _Give it to me oh nah nah nah_

—« • »—

When Roman and Peter arrived at the club, Roman rushed to the door just as Mirána stumbled out and smacked into him.

He looked down at her, relieved, and she looked up at him happily.

"Roman," she kissed his cheek. "I'm so happy to see you—"

"Yeah, yeah, where's your sister?" He asked her and she pointed behind her.

"She went to the bathroom but I wanted to leave so I ditched her." She slurred. "What're you doing here?"

"Taking you home." Peter said, appearing by Roman. "C'mon."

She went with him, and he helped her keep her footing.

Roman hesitated a moment before following them.

The tires squealed as they sped off and Mirána closed her eyes, trying to keep from throwing up.

"How many drinks have you had?" Roman asked her.

Peter glanced at him and then looked at the drunk girl between them.

"Like six or seven? Just shots, though." She groaned.

"You're in trouble." Roman said and she looked at him.

"Don't look at me like that. You have no idea what you risked when you went there tonight and got drunk."

"Roman," Peter said in a low tone. "She's tired, she's intoxicated and doesn't need another lecture." He defended her and she looked at him.

"Thank you." She sighed.

Eventually, she dozed off and Roman rubbed his lips together.

"She can't stay at my place tonight. My mother doesn't want her there and I don't want to risk anything happening to her."

"She can stay with me and my mom until she gets everything sorted out." Peter offered.

"Really?" Roman raised a brow.

"Yeah." Peter nodded. "My mom would want to help and besides, she'd be comfortable if she were actually wanted where she's staying."

"What about her things?" Roman asks next. "She took it all to where her sister's staying."

"I'll swing by and get it tomorrow."

When they arrived at Peter's house, they got out of the car, and Roman picked Mira up and carried her inside.

"Where the hell have you been?" Peter's mother asked him when he came in, and she shut her mouth when she saw Mirána in Roman's arms. "What's happened?" She asked.

"Mirána needs a place to stay. I figured you'd be okay with it."

She looked at the young girl and frowned slightly.

"Theresa Peréz's girl?" She asked and they nodded. "Alright, Fine." She let them by her and Peter laid her on the couch.

Roman looked over her, not necessarily happy at the lack of clothing she had on. A somewhat skimpy, skin tight dress, that had a deep plunge between her breasts.

He was wearing a sweater and shirt under his jacket, and peeled his jacket off.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked him as he pulled the sweater off him and woke Mira up to put it on her.

She sat up, half asleep and tried to take the dress off.

"No, no, no," Roman stops her and Peter's mother holds back a smile.

"I want this dress off—oh, shit." Mira got up and went to the kitchen sink, throwing up.

Roman stepped to her, holding her hair back until she finished and turned the tap on to rinse her mouth out.

"Alright," Roman said. "Bathroom?" He asked Peter.

"Down the hall." Peter told him. Roman guided her down the hall and when they were in the bathroom, he shut the door and turned the light on.

"Roman," she held her forehead and he opened the towel cabinet and grabbed a washcloth, wetting it under the sink faucet and wiped her mouth with it. "I'm sorry." She said it quietly and he sighed.

"It was my fault, Mira." He assured her. "I just wish you wouldn't have put yourself in danger like that."

"What're you talking about?" She asked him, confused.

"Your dad owns that club. After what happened when you were younger, I didn't think you'd—"

"What happened?" She furrowed her brows and he stopped talking, confused himself.

"Your dad tried to se—" he stopped, realizing she didn't remember it. He blamed it on the amount of alcohol she had and brushed it off, but deep down, he knew something was off. "Nothing. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

He put the cloth on the counter and she turned around so he could unzip her dress.

His eyes roamed every inch of newly exposed skin and she took a sharp intake of breath at the feeling of his fingertips gliding down her back with the zipper.

When he was done, she let it fall to the ground and Roman had to keep from paying too much attention to the red lace thong she had on, and the fact she didn't have on bra made it worse.

He handed her the sweater and she slipped it on, sighing in relief.

When she turned back to face him, he brushed the hair from her face and pressed his lips to her cheek before pulling her into his arms.

She hugged him tightly, and took steady breaths.

"I gotta go." He said after a moment she looked up at him and shook her head.

"No," she gave him a sad look. "No, I want you to stay, please."

He thought a moment, not able to say no to her.

"Mirána—"

"Roman, please?" She cupped his face in her hands and he licked his lips.

"Okay," he nodded. "Okay."

She smiled and pressed her lips to his briefly before stepping out.

"I'm not leaving her." Roman told Peter.

"Your mom isn't gonna be pissed?"

"Fuck my mom." Roman hissed. "That's my..." Roman trailed off, not knowing what to call Mira. "Friend, in there." He motioned to the living room from where they were in the kitchen. "I'm not leaving her."

Peter's mother scoffs and Roman looks at her.

"I'm sorry, it's just You're really concerned and protective of a girl who's just a friend, hun."

Roman pursed his lips and rubbed his face.

"I'm gonna go help her get settled." She left the two boys alone and walked to Mira.

"She's talking like she doesn't remember her father's a piece of shit that tried to sell her."

"What?" Peter asked with furrowed brows.

"I asked her what she was doing there knowing her father owned the place and she got confused when I mentioned her dad."

"Do you think it's just her mind right now and she'll be fine tomorrow?"

"I don't know. If she can't remember tomorrow, I've gotta find out what's wrong."

"We can take her Destiny, she'll know what's going on." Peter offered.

"Yeah," Roman looked at Mira as she curled up on the couch.

He stepped to her and kicked his shoes off. She reached up to him and he got on the couch beside her, positioning her where she was almost on top of him completely.

She snuggled up to him and he wrapped an arm around her, the other resting behind his head.

—« • »—

The following day didn't consist of very much. Olivia insisted Roman prepare for the Gala and he, against her wishes, invited Mirána to the event.

He and Peter never had the opportunity to talk to Mira about her father because she had done a complete 360 in her mood.

She awoke that morning with a dread in her heart and a feeling of paranoia that she couldn't explain.

Mira got out of the shower, trying to hurry up so Roman could start getting for the night.

She stepped out of his bathroom in a towel and he looked up from where he was on his bed, his jaw clenching and unclenching.

"That was fast," he commented.

"I didn't want to take too long being that you are the star pupil of this thing." She said honestly.

"I'm not ever the star pupil of anything. My mother is." He walked to her and had her look up at him, his fingers under her chin.

She met his intense gaze with those dark brown eyes that could make him weak to his knees if she wanted.

"What's wrong?" He asked her and she licked her lips.

"I don't know." She replied truthfully.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No. I just wanna get ready and pretend to be happy for a few hours." She shrugged and he scoffed.

"Welcome to the life of Roman Godfrey." He told her and she smiled a little.

"Are you sure your mom's okay with me going?"

"No, she's not. But I had a pretty snazzy dress prepared for you and I am pretty damn set on you going so, you are going." He stated.

"And if I don't want to?"

He pressed his lips together and smirked.

"I'm gonna be in a tux doused in cologne that smells like God, and there's gonna be food there." He says it like she needed to think about it a moment.

And she did.

The thought of him in a tux, smelling really good, and them surrounded by food, made her nod.

"Oh, I'm going." She decided and he smiled again.

"What I thought." He patted her lower back and stepped passed her to the bathroom.

She looked at him as he went in, and pulled her lip between her teeth nervously before she turned around and headed to her room.

He had laid her dress out of her bad in the plastic bag and she stared down at it, taking a deep breath.

He'd asked for her dress size earlier in the week, she thought it was weird, but didn't imagine he'd actually ask her to come with him to something as aristocratic as a Godfrey event.

She removed the dress from the bag and gasped at it.

It was a cream color, and long sleeved with a nude mesh opened back with pearls forming intricate designs on the netting.

There was a slit in the skirt of the dress, reaching middle thigh territory and Mira chuckled to herself. Of course Roman would want something that revealed a heavy amount of skin - in a classy way.

She stepped to the vanity in the room to see a whole makeup counter had been set up. An array of different foundations and foundation colors so she could have her shade, along with concealers and finishing powders as well as eyeshadows, mascaras and lipsticks.

She sighed and finished getting ready, applying a natural look for her makeup and classic red lipstick.

She pulled her hair into a sleek bun and pinned it up before grabbing shoes from the shoe box on the bed and slipping them on her feet.

She met Roman in his room and he was fixing the cuff links on his shirt before he put on his suit jacket.

He looked up at her and whistled.

"We might not make it there." He said arrogantly. "I might just have to throw a little party of my own in here the rest of the night." He looked around the room before looking at her again and she laughed. "Really, though. You look good."

"I can only look as good as what I'm given to look good in." She replied, helping him with his tie. "Thank you. The dress and the shoes and the makeup—"

"You don't ever have to thank me." He stopped her. We're friends. We help each other."

Mira gave him a skeptical look before opening her mouth to say something but closed it again.

"What?" He asked, realizing she was biting her tongue about something.

"We're just friends?" She asked him and he gave her an odd look. "We're just friends who make out whenever we can and gaze into each other's eyes and don't have to say a word because we already know how to read each other like books." She further explained and he looked down. "We're just friends?"

"We're best friends, then." He shrugged and she laughed without humor.

"Are you fucking me?"

"Dear god I hope so." He said sarcastically with wide eyes and raised brows.

"Let's go." She ignored him and stomped out.

She wasn't angry at him, just frustrated.

He met her at his car and they went by and picked Letha up before heading to the Godfrey Institution. They rode in complete silence the whole time and when they arrived, Roman got out of the car and helped Letha and Mira out, standing between them as they walked up the stairs.

The inside was gorgeous, and Mira looked around in awe at the sight of all the well dressed rich people.

"Darlings," Olivia met them, and Roman's face fell. "Oh, Letha." Olivia commented, looking down at the girl. Letha brushed it off, but Roman tensed up. Olivia smoothed out his tie and gave a weary smile as she said, "such a beautiful boy" and turned to walk away.

She ignored Mira altogether and she was silently thanking for that.

Roman led them to the bar and Mirána raised a brow at the finger foods.

"Two waters please," Roman ordered.

"One with peppermint, please." Letha added. "My stomach." She told Roman.

The man handed them the glasses and Roman handed Letha hers.

"Thanks," She said, bringing the glass up to her lips.

"Are you all right?" Roman asked her.

He then went on to talk to Letha about having the baby at the institute, before Letha puked.

Her parents came to her aid, taking Roman's jacket to give to her before her mother decided to take her back home.

While Mira looked at Letha and her mom leaving, she glanced around and caught sight of someone she wished wasn't there.

"Fuck," she blurted and Roman looked at her.

He followed her gaze and saw Alec and Siànna walking in, Mira's sister clinging to the boy.

Mira turned her attention to the man at the bar and ordered tequila.

Roman glared at her as she received it and she looked up at him.

"What?" She asked.

"You're not getting drunk again, tonight. I'm not babysitting you again." He snapped.

"Who knows, I might drunk enough to let you screw me like you've been dying to do, _friend_."

He huffed out a breath before he spoke.

"Bourbon, please. Straight." He told the bartender.

Mirána raised a brow and downed her tequila as he received his drink.

He downed it and ordered another one.

"Not gonna refill?" He asked her and she arched a brow and licked her teeth before ordering another Tequila.

He grinned at her as she finished it and winced at the burn of it going down her throat.

"I'll be right back," he told her, going to the bathroom.

Mirána stayed close to the back, avoiding her sister and her ex boyfriend.

But it didn't work.

Alec spotted her, and noticed Roman wasn't around so he took advantage of the situation and slipped away from Siànna for a moment.

He got a water and shoved a hand into his pocket as he looked at Mirána.

"Hey," he greeted her and she looked down.

"Hey, Alec."

"You here alone?" He knew the answer, he just wanted to see if she'd lie and say she was here by herself.

"Um, no, Roman's in the bathroom. He'll be back in a second, though." She told him.

"Mm. How are things with you and Roman?" He asked her and she licked her lips. "Great. And Siànna?"

"She's...Siànna." He answered, chuckling nervously.

"Mm, well, you made your bed and now you can roll around in the sheets with her in it." She gave him a petty smile before walking away to find Roman.

As she passed by the men's room entrance, he came out.

"Hey, what're—" before she could finishing he grabbed her hand, a huge smile on her face, and rushed them to an elevator.

She laughed and once they got inside, he trapped her against the wall and pressed his lips to hers passionately.

She hummed, kicking her heels off, unbuttoning his shirt.

The elevator opened to the floor he had selected and he managed to get them to a lab without breaking contact with her.

As much as she loved the dress, she wanted to get out of it.

While she did that, Roman pulled a razor from his pants pocket and a vile of cocaine, and poured it on a glass encasing before crushing it up more. He held one nostril, inhaling the white powder, closing his eyes at the feeling of it.

He saw Mirána staring at him, half naked, as her dress hit the floor and she laughed loudly when Roman cleared off a counter, picked her up and practically threw her on to it.

She'd ask him about his drug problem another time, but at the moment, neither of them were really focused on being pretty for each other. They both had pure alcohol rolling through their veins and Mira would most likely not be able to remember this happening, but she didn't care.

Roman's shirt fell to the floor and Mira pulled him as close at possible to her.

He wrapped an arm around her and their tongues intertwined, and Mira's legs wrapped around his waist.

His lips trailed down her neck, and he pushed her down and kissed down her stomach.

Her hands went to his hair, her back arching when she felt him pull her panties off.

For once they weren't worried about what was going to happen in the aftermath of this. They were happy in the moment. And that's all that mattered to them.

Mira moaned when she felt Roman's mouth travel past her pelvis and she gasped when he licked her sensitive flesh.

"Oh, my god." She breathed, trying not to be too loud. He went from being gentle between her thighs, to almost animalistic and she was enjoying it more than she should've. It got to a point where she was trying to push him away because she was about to start crying from how good he was making her feel. But he wasn't having it.

His hands gripped hers to the point of bruising, and he was determined to finish what he started.

By the time Mira came apart underneath him, she was a shaking, writhing, slightly sweaty, wreck.

Roman stared down at her, and lifted the razor, cutting it across his chest. The wound wasn't deep, just enough to draw plenty of blood, and Mirána should've run, but instead she sat up and brought his lips back down to hers before her lips trailed down his neck.

She felt a sudden hunger consume her, like she was currently being tempted with the best meal in the world.

At first she deemed it a sexual hunger, but after only a few seconds, she realized what it was.

She pulled away slightly and gazed up at Roman, Who was looking at her the same way.

His fingers ran through the pouring blood on his chest and he wet his lips with it, tasting it, and put his fingers to Mirána's lips as well. Before she could control herself, she had both of the bloodied fingers in her mouth, sucking the metallic tasting liquid from them. Roman looked as though she was his new favorite person, and when he pulled his fingers from her mouth, she lowered her mouth to his gaping wound, and took one long lap at the sticky redness, trailing her tongue up his neck to his mouth.

He grabbed her hair, kissing her, tasting his own blood again.

 **THANK YOU SO SO MUCH! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

 **Be prepared for the next chapter because some shit is about to happen (and no, Mirána is not Upir - not technically at least. It'll be explained next chapter).**


	8. VII: Take Care (Part 1)

**Take Care**

 _I've asked about you and they told me things_

 _But my mind didn't change and I still feel the same_

 _What's a life with no fun? Please, don't be so ashamed_

 _I've had mine, you've had yours, we both know.. we know_

 _They won't get you like I will_

 _My only wish is I die real_

 _Cause that truth hurts and those lies heal_

 _And you can't sleep thinking that he lies still_

 _So you cry still, tears all on the pillowcase_

 _Big girls all get a little taste_

 _Pushing me away so I give her space_

 _Dealing with a heart that I didn't break_

 _I'll be there for you, I will care for you_

 _I keep thinking you just don't know_

 _Tryna run from that, say you done with that_

 _On your face, girl, it just don't show_

 _When you're ready, just say you're ready_

 _When all the baggage just ain't as heavy_

 _And the party's over, just don't forget me_

 _We'll change the pace and we'll just go slow_

 _You won't ever have to worry, you won't ever have to hide_

 _You've seen all my mistakes so look me in my eyes_

 _Cause if you let me_

 _Here's what I'll do_

 _I'll take care of you_

 _I've loved and I've lost_

—« • »—

Mirána's head pounded as she woke up, looking to see Roman was passed out beside her.

She groaned and sat up, trying to remember what happened the night before...and how she ended up on Peter's living room couch.

She smelt fresh coffee and saw Lynda Rumancek standing in the kitchen.

The woman saw movement from the corner of her eye and looked up to see Mira was up.

"Good morning." She said, looking back down to pour her coffee.

"Good morning," Mirána replied groggily. Lynda carried her a cup of coffee and a couple of add colored pills.

Mira looked at them skeptically.

"Romani magic hangover cure. Trust me," she raised her brows at the young girl. "You want it."

With that, she popped the pills in her mouth and swallowed them down with coffee.

"How'd we get here?" Mira looked down at Roman Who was sleeping still.

"I don't know. I came in this morning to get some water and you two were passed out. I could smell the liquor leaking from your pores and decided to let you sleep." She sat on the coffee table.

As she did, Roman walked in and furrowed his brows.

"How'd you get here, I thought you were going to that thing last night?"

"We did." Mirána rubbed her forehead.

"Hmm," He pursed his lips a moment and then shrugged.

"Oh, well."

"I'm heading out," Lynda told her son, standing.

"Where?"

"Just the general store. I'll be back soon. Swing by and visit your cousin, she said she needed to speak with you two again." She motioned to Roman.

When she left, Mira looked at Peter.

"When did you go to your cousin?"

Roman had told her about Peter's psychic cousin, and she honestly didn't believe in any of it, but she still wanted to go with them when they went.

"We took her what we got from Lisa." Peter told her.

"And you didn't think to include me?"

"I didn't think you wanted to." Peter sighed.

"I don't know what's up with guys in this town, but you all love to make my mind up for me." She hissed.

"Hey, I'm not Roman." He snapped his fingers at her. "I'm not gonna tolerate your pissy attitude when you don't get your way." She rolled her jaw and stood.

"I'm not a dog. Next time you snap at me like one, you'll lose your fingers." She walked past him to the bathroom to pee and he sighed.

"She's fucking sexy when she's pissed." Roman says hoarsely, his eyes still closed.

"That must be why you're still with her because she stays pissed anymore." Peter comments.

"She doesn't stay pissed," Roman looks at him with one eye to reduce the brightness in his vision. "She just gets wound up easily. That's what happens when you hold out on sex."

Peter gave him a weird look and laughed a little.

"You two haven't...?"

"Nope. She believes in 'soul tying'. She doesn't want to have sex until she knows we're gonna work out. It's the biggest pain In the balls ever - literally. But it's not the end of the world. We still do things," Roman smirked. "For example, I didn't eat dinner last night but I still ate a meal if you know what I—"

"I don't want to know what you mean but I can assume it's something I don't need to hear." Peter stopped him and Roman chuckled.

Mira came out and Peter avoided looking at her as she stepped to the couch and got back in next to Roman.

"So," She asked them. "What're we doing today?"

Roman and Peter looked at her and then at each other.

—« • »—

Roman and Peter sat in silence as Mira was in the shower.

Peter had just suggested something to Roman, and he was contemplating murdering his friend.

"She doesn't remember what her father did, she doesn't remember how the hell she got here. You just said you got yourself here but you couldn't find her...there's other holes in her memory." Peter suggested. "And...you said last night she—"

"Stop." Roman hissed. "She was fucking drunk. And I encouraged it, so."

"Why the fuck would you encourage her to fucking drink your blood?"

"Straight Bourbon and cocaine will do shit like that." He snapped back.

Peter sighed, and leaned forward, rubbing his hands together.

"I'm not saying she's the vargulf, Roman."

"That's exactly what you're suggesting. And she's not." He growled. "I'll believe it's you before I believe it's her. She's too fucking good. Too fucking kind for that shit. She's not a monster."

"We don't know that for sure." Roman argued.

"Like hell we don't!" Roman stood, getting more and more angry. "Mirána isn't the fucking Vargulf and I'm not letting your weird-ass cousin dig around in her mind to find out!"

They both turn to see Mira standing in a towel, tears swelling in her eyes.

"What?" She asked them and Peter huffed out a breath as Roman shook his head and started pacing. "Someone fucking answer me!" She seethed.

"Mira—"

"How the hell does any of that make me a suspect, Peter?!" She stepped to him.

"Mirána, I'm just trying to solve this entire fuck-show of a case, Okay?" He sighed, feeling bad for accusing her, but not ruling her out.

She rolled her jaw and looked at Roman.

"Look," he looked at her with raised brows. "You're not going to Destiny because this is bullshit. So don't worry about it." Roman told her.

She looked at Peter again, who was grinding his teeth.

She rubbed her lips together and thought it out.

"Fine." She said finally and they looked up at her. "Let's go. That way I can prove that it's not me, and werewolves and Vargulfs aren't fucking real." She grabbed the change of clothes Lynda got for her earlier the previous day, and went back to the bathroom.

"We're stopping by Lisa's first," Roman tells Peter.

"Okay." Peter nodded, quietly relieved that Roman and Mira were complying with going to see Destiny

—« • »—

"What the fuck are you doing?" Mirána asked Roman, speeding up to walk by him as he made his way to the Willoughby household.

"It's taking too long." He replied.

"Her family isn't gone yet, Roman—"

"Fuck them," He shrugged. "I'm getting what I want. We need to get that party invitation from her room, so."

"Well what do you plan to do?" She had an idea of what he was going to do and he stopped a moment looked down at her.

"Do you trust me?" He asked her and she inhaled deeply, trying to search his eyes for answers.

"With my life." She replied honestly and he licked his lips.

"Okay." He gave her a reassuring smile and made his way to the back door of the house.

"Roman!" Peter whisper yelled as he arrived at the door and knocked. "Asshole, What the fuck?"

Roman ignored his friend and continued knocking until Lisa's father opened the door.

"Can I help you?"

"Mr. Willoughby, we're here about Lisa?" Roman said politely and the man sighed.

"This really isn't a good time."

"Mr. Willoughby," Roman looked him in the eyes and Mira grabbed his arm, shooting him a "What the fuck are you doing" glare. "You're exhausted. You should take a nap." Roman ignored her and finished.

The man backed up a little and laid down on the stairs within the house.

Peter and Mira looked at one another and Roman hit Peter's shoulder playfully, satisfied with how he handled the man.

Peter huffed out a frustrated breath and Roman grabbed Mirána's hand and pulled her into the house.

"Incase You were wondering the cops call this shit breaking and entering." Peter stayed outside.

"Was there any other way to do it to begin with?" Roman asked him.

"All I'm saying is there's a right way, and a foolish way. Don't ever do it that way again." Peter warned and stepped into the house.

"You're a fucked way." Roman mumbled.

"Yeah." Peter ignored him and they went into the kitchen.

Roman's nose started bleeding and he pulled a small cloth from his pocket and wiped it.

"Does that hurt?" Peter asked him and he chuckled.

"You wouldn't notice if a bus hit you." He told him, walking to the stairs.

"Let's just do this and get out of here." Peter commented as the three made their way upstairs.

When they reached Lisa's room, the two boys immediately started digging through Her things as Mira leaned against the door frame with her arms crossed.

"This is wrong. The girl's dead for Christ sake." She said lowly and they shot their attention to her.

"We're trying to find something that'll help lead us to who killed her...and Brooke...and your mother." Peter explained. "If we weren't looking for something, we wouldn't dare plunder through a dead girl's things."

"I would." Roman said, not taking his attention off the drawer he was searching. Peter and Mira looked at him and he met their eyes. "What?"

They roll their eyes and Peter goes back to his own digging.

"Hey, Eye Candy, come over here and help me." Roman motioned to Mira and she walked to him.

They opened the same drawer and Roman flipped through a couple things before seeing a pair of neon pink panties with a bunny tail on the back of them.

"Ooh," he grinned. "Hippity-hop." He put the clean underwear to his nose and Mira hit his arm. He winked, shoved the fabric into his pocket, and playfully hit her ass, quickly raising his brows in a provocative way.

"Nice." Peter hissed sarcastically.

"Cool, Roman Godfrey in my house." They looked up to see Lisa's little sister at the door and Mira looked at Roman.

"Um," Peter tries to come up with something. "We're looking for some mail that might've come to your sister."

"Why?" She asked next.

"We think someone might've killed her." Mira beat them to the explanation. "It's a ridiculous theory but they're stubborn."

"Someone like you?" The girl asked.

"Touché." Roman replied.

"Shut The fuck up—"

"Are you the ones that dug up my sister? I don't care, like it's so much worse than what already happens to you when you die." She steps to the open drawers and shuts them. "Mom's taking Gary to be put down."

"What?" Peter asked.

"Gary," The girl motioned to a picture of a dog with Lisa. "Mom cant handle the thought of a dog around. And dad can't handle the thought of having the dog Lisa loved being with new owners. Seem like a little much for a Boston terrier, don't you think?"

"It does." Roman agrees.

"You guys forgot to look over here." She stepped to the desk. She picked up an envelope and hold it up. "Is this what you guys are looking for? I found it in her sock draw when I was looking for some leggings. I thought it was an invitation to a rave and I begged her to let me go with her. But she wouldn't. So I looked at her, so fucking pretty, and I told her I hoped she ended up in a dumpster."

"Okay," Roman looked at Mira.

"I already showed it to my parents. They were pissed. They'd rather believe an animal killed her, I guess."

Mira, Roman and Peter read the invitation.

"Fun, fun, fun," Peter read aloud. "What the fuck is Castle Godfrey?"

"The mill. The old steel mill." He replied. "Alright thank you. This is...this is very helpful." Roman thanked her. "We should go."

"Why do you care?" The girl stopped them. "Who did this, why do you care so much?"

"Because when we find him, he's going to be joining Gary." Roman told her with a wink before he grabbed Mira's hand and walked out. Peter looked at the girl hesitantly before following behind them.

Roman and Peter sat on the hood of Roman's car as Mirána paced back and forth several yards away from them.

"I need to know if you're taking this as seriously as I am." Peter said to Roman suddenly.

"My name's on this. This thing put my name on this." Roman held up the invitation.

"Your family's name," Peter corrected him.

"This matters to me as much as it matters to you. But if you end up in jail, you better reconsider that hair." Roman shot back.

"Ill just point them towards your lips." Peter replied and Roman chuckled.

They were silent for a moment, eating, as they watched Mira continue to pace and talk to herself.

"Do you believe everything happens for a reason?" Roman randomly asked.

"Man, I try not to fucking think about it." Peter scoffed.

"Do you really think she could be the vargulf?" Roman asked, watching as Mirána ran her hands through her hair.

"I wouldn't rule anything out." Peter looked at him. "Look, I know she means a lot to you, Okay? I get it—"

"No, you don't." Roman focused on Mirána as she lighted flatly on the road and rested her hands on her face, not knowing how the hell to comprehend any of it completely. "She's never judged me or my family. She didn't scream or run away when she saw Shelley. She didn't lecture me when I whipped out fucking cocaine last night. And when I fucking marked myself up, she didn't call me demented and leave. She cares about me...I don't know if that means she's just as fucked up as me or worse, but I'm not gonna antagonize her over a choppy memory and some mood changes." He wipes his mouth.

Peter huffed out a breath and looked at her.

"You actually care about her?" He raised a brow.

"I'd fucking chug bleach and lay across train tracks for that pain in the ass if she told me to." Roman confirmed and Peter laughed.

"I don't think she'd tell you to do that."

"Who?" Mira asked them as she got closer.

They looked at her and she sat by Roman.

"Nothing." Peter's phone went off and the other two looked at him.

"Everything okay?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, Lynda need some help back home. Water heater or some shit. Well reconvene, meet up at the mill later?"

Roman can sense Peter's a little off and Mira knows he's lying, but keeps her mouth shut.

"Is that a problem?" He asked next and Roman shook his head.

"No," he replied. "Man's gotta Do."

"Um, you can go ahead and take her Destiny and I'll meet you guys there when I'm done." He offered.

Mira looked at Roman and he looked at her.

"If that's okay? You don't have to—"

"No, it's fine." Mirána sighed. "I just want to get this over with."

"Alright." Roman nodded. "Let's do it."

—« • »—

"Before we begin," Destiny started and Roman looked at her uneasily. "She's going to be fine." She assured him. "She won't be harmed, her memories won't be tampered with...she won't be able to remember everything right away, I'll have to fill her in on everything I see in her subconscious."

"How exactly are you going to see into my subconscious?" Mira asked her and she pressed her lips together.

"If I tell you, you won't do it." Destiny replied honestly.

"How are you going to tap into her subconscious?" Roman asked sternly and she looked at him.

"A flame." She finally told him.

"Like a candle or some shit?" He asked and she licked her lips looking at Mira.

"There are four elements. Earth, water, fire, air." She told them. "You're connected the most with fire." Destiny told Mira.

"How can you tell?" She crossed her arms, skeptical.

"I see it every time I look in your eyes. It sounds corny as hell, I know. But it's the truth. You care for people, cling to your beliefs...but there's something inside of you that is about to use your power for evil. And the one way to connect with that part of you is through a flame."

"What're you going to do?" Roman crossed his arms.

"Set her on fire from the inside out." Destiny replied.

"Ha, yeah, fuck no." Roman grabbed Mira and headed for the door. "Go get in the car." He said and Mira listened.

"She's going to become a danger to herself and others, Roman. And the confusion she'll face will only intensify it. She needs to know what's going on within her so she'll be prepared when she turns on herself."

"What the fuck are you talking about? You and Peter are both fucktards if you think Mirána is the fucking animal that's been killing people. That she'd kill her own best friend, her own mother!" He pointed at her.

"You know she's not herself lately, you can tell. Peter can tell and so can I. She's got this awful energy around her—"

"Her dad tried to sell her off when she was a kid, her boyfriend fucked her sister, her best friend was murdered and she found her mother hanging on the side of the house like a fucking plant bathing in the sun. You'd have a fucked up energy emitting from you too if you lived that shit." He growled.

"Roman," she raised her brows. "You need to trust me. Please. I want to help."

He stared at her for a long time before sighing.

"Fuck," he rubbed his face and stepped out to get Mira.

She stepped back in and he shut the door, locking it.

"If this hurts her, I'm suing you for every fucking thing and your family have." He threatened her and she nodded.

"I understand your worry, she'll be fine." Destiny assured him, looking at Mira. "You will be fine, Mirána."

"As long as you know what you're doing." She took a deep breath and Destiny smiled a little.

"Let's get started."

"Wait," Roman stopped them. "Peter." He told her. "I wanna wait for him. He needs to be here."

Destiny looked at Mira and she nodded.

"Okay," she agreed, I'll wait for him.

They waited for Peter for what seemed like hours before he finally showed up.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"She's about to light my girlfriend on fire." Roman commented and they all snapped a look at him, shocked that he actually labeled what they were being that he always avoided it.

Mira looked uncomfortably at him, and decided to brush it off and talk about it later.

"I'm not lighting her on fire," Destiny said. "Not exactly, at least." She raised a brow and turned to her cousin. "I'm not going to hurt her, but I need a match." She nodded to a table and Peter went to it and grabbed the box of matches laying on it. "Okay," She sat next to Mira. "I'm gonna light this and you need to swallow it."

Mira gave her a twisted look.

"It's not as awful as it sounds. It'll burn at first, but it'll be okay after you adjust. Okay?"

Mirána looked at Roman and he nodded.

"Alright," she sighed. "Do it."

Destiny lit the match and held it out to Mira. She grabbed it, closed her eyes and shoved it to the back of her throat.

She grimaced, never feeling a burn that horrible before.

She blacked out consciously, but stayed staring ahead of her.

Roman and Peter stood back as Destiny looked closely at the girl to see tiny flickers of flames flutter past her skin. It wasn't a blazing fire, just enough to see She was ignited.

Roman looked genuinely confused as Something dark took over Mira's eyes, making them a crimson color, including the whites of her eyes.

"Mira?" Destiny asked calmly.

She knew the girl was now an opened book, and grabbed her hand, ignoring the burning of her own skin.

She could see memories of when Mira was a child, to recent little things she'd forgotten.

Everything that had been plucked from Mira's conscious mind was being shown to Destiny, and she felt horrible for the girl.

After it was all revealed to her, she let go of Mira and the fire died.

"Mira," Roman went to her. She was still staring forward, not answering him. "What's wrong with her? Is she hurt?" He asked Destiny.

Peter's cousin looked closely at the girl and exhaled.

"No, she's having a seizure. Help me lay her down." She grabbed the girl and Roman and Peter helped lay her down on her side on the floor.

"You said she wouldn't get hurt!" Roman yelled at her.

"There's all sorts of effects from this kind of stuff. Just be happy it's not a fatal one. It's small." Destiny argued.

After a moment, Mira seemed to have come back to them. She was gasping, snapping up, and staring at Roman and Peter.

"What is it? What'd you see?" She asked and looked at Destiny.

"Oh, shit." Destiny sighed. "You need to sit down, Mirána. This is about to be a lot."

Mira looked at Roman and Peter oddly before sitting down.

"You can't remember a lot because someone has been erasing your memories." She told her. "Do you know what Upir's are?"

Mira furrowed her brows.

"My dad used to tell me and Siànna stories about them when we were very little." She told her. "They're eat human flesh."

"And live immense amounts of time." Destiny added. "And have the ability to convince the human mind to do all kinds of things against its will...they call it mesmerization."

Mira looked even more confused.

"Mirána, the reason you couldn't remember your father trying to sell you years ago, was because Siànna mesmerized you into forgetting about it so that you would go to that club with her. And since you're here," she glanced at Roman. "I think it's also fair that I tell you Alec didn't consensually cheat on you. That day at your house, She told him to play the game as long as she wanted and you overheard her telling him that when you came down stairs. She made you forget, sent you back upstairs and told you to come back down when you got to your room so she could have time to get him in her and be screwing him when you walked in."

Roman frowned, realizing this might make Mira go back to Alec anyway.

"What?" Mira shook her head. "My sister isn't Upir." She denied it completely. "That would mean my parents are and they're not."

"Theresa wasn't. She was human." Destiny said next. "But your father, Ricardo...he is."

"So that means she's human and Upir?" Peter asked shakily and Roman looked worried.

"I'm getting to the next part." She told them. "Siànna and your father are Upir. You are Upir, as well. But you're also something else."

"What is it?" Roman crosses his arms, trying to wrap his head around everything.

"Mirána, when I tell you this, I need you to try to be calm about it. Okay?"

Mira nodded and Destiny looked at Peter.

"You do, Too." She told him and he looked at her oddly.

"Mirána, Theresa will always be your mom. Always. Nothing I'm about to say is going to change that. Being a werewolf is usually genetic. It came skip generations but even if it's skipped in one person, there children will have the gene. It just depends on if it's active or not that decides if the children will be able to turn. Now that you know that, your father wasn't always faithful to your mom. He had an affair with her, a woman of Romani blood who had come from a line of Wolves." Peter ground his teeth together, seeing Mira start to shake her head. "He got her pregnant with you, Mira."

Mirána started laughing.

"That's bull shit. My mother isn't some mutt home wrecker. My mother is Theresa Peréz. And regardless of her death, her blood still runs through my veins."

"She's not your birth mother, Mirána." Destiny had tears in her eyes. "Your father took you from the hospital after you were born and mesmerized her to forget she had you. He then took you to Theresa and claimed he found you abandoned." Mirána started getting more and more upset, worried because Destiny seemed to be telling them truth.

Roman hated seeing her so upset, and walked to her as she started crying.

"You're lying!" Mira shouted at Destiny.

"Mirána, I'm not—"

"My mother is Theresa!"

"Your mother is Lynda Rumancek! She birthed you, she gave you the wolf gene and her blood runs through your veins!" Destiny said, frustrated. "Think I'm a quack all you want. But you know something isn't right with you. You're anger is getting worse, your thirst is getting stronger. The first thing your father called you when you were born was 'Vrykolakas'. That means harmful, undead creature, in Greek Mythology. He knew what he and Lynda had created and he was proud of it."

"How the fuck is that possible?" Peter spoke up. "We're the same fucking age." He motioned to Mira.

"It's nothing new for a woman to get pregnant with two different men's babies close to the same time, Peter. It's not common but it happens." Destiny told him.

"This is crazy." He sat down, holding his head. "Does my mom know?"

"No. Like I said, Ricardo Mesmerized her to forget she had even met him." Destiny replied. "He wanted something with the strength and lethalness of a wolf but the immortality of an Upir. He chose your mother."

"He used her to get a child?" Peter hissed and destiny nodded.

"So what does this mean?" Roman asked her, holding Mira too him as she blocked everything out.

"It means keep an eye on her the next moon. She hasn't eaten flesh yet, but as she gets older her appetite will progress. Go to Lynda when that happens." Destiny tells them. "She'll know what to do."

—« • »—

"Mira, are you okay?" Roman asked her as he, and Peter sat on either side of her in the car. They were headed to drop Peter off.

She looked blankly ahead and didn't answer.

"Destiny said she'd try to create some space in her mind. She might not be listening at all. Just give her a moment." Roman spoke for Peter because he was doing the same thing Mira was. He was in shock, too. "Am I the only one that's not completely fucked up over this? Am I the only one that isn't fucking shocked by this?"

More silence.

"Guess so." Roman switched on the radio and Juveniles "Back That Ass Up" came on and Roman smirked and looked to see Mira wasn't even paying attention. "Oh, come on." He turned the radio off and sat in silence as he drove.

When he arrived at Peter's house he turned the car off.

"Peter, I know you're upset but—"

Peter snapped out of his own thoughts, got out, and slammed the door as hard as he could.

"Hey! Don't tear this up, it's vintage, you fucker!" Roman got out, too.

"That bastard knocked my mother up and then stole her child!"

"He also tried to turn his own daughter out, Peter." Roman said lowly as he walked closer to his angry friend. "I am sorry this happened to Lynda, Okay? But right now, she is going through a lot of shit. She's learning shit about herself and it's a lot for her to take in. And because she's the one you think is the Vargulf, it might be smart for us to keep an eye on her and make sure she stays where she needs to be. Okay?" Roman suggested and Peter licked his lips and looked at his "sister".

"You're right," Peter agreed finally. "Is she staying here or...?"

"I'm taking her back to my place. If that's okay. I'm not sure if you want your sister here or—"

"She's not actually my sister, Roman. We don't know each other very well."

"Well, now you have an excuse to get to know each other, don't you?" Roman raised his brows. "I'm gonna go, I'll text you and we'll go to the mill later on in the afternoon." Roman told him, walking to his car.

When he arrived to the Godfrey estate and Mira was back to normal, well, the best she could be.

"You need anything?" He asked her as she moved ahead of him up the stairs.

"A bath." She mumbled.

"I'll draw it for you." He offered.

"I'm good. I also need a drink."

"I'll pour you some wine—"

"I want whiskey. Wine isn't strong enough." She said as she stepped into his room, taking her clothes off.

He turned around to face away from her and she noticed it and looked down.

"You're choosing now to be fucking respectful." She got out of her panties last and stood still, awaiting his answer. "You've seen me naked before, Roman. What the hell is the difference now than last night?" She started to feel self conscious.

He squeezed his eyes closed and turned to face her, opening them.

"There's not a differe—"

"Obviously fucking so," she scoffed and he stared at her eyes. They had dulled since they left Destiny's. "If you didn't know I was some fucked up creature you me be all over me." She said next and he furrowed his brows, growing angry at the statement.

"What?" He hissed.

"Forget it." She stepped to the bathroom.

"No," he followed. "We're talking about this."

"What the fuck is there to talk about? I'm a fucking Vrykolakas." She turned the water on and he turned it back off when she moved away.

"We woke up this morning and didn't say a thing to each other about what happened last night." He crossed his arms and she exhaled.

"We messed around some. That's it. That doesn't mean I'm your girlfriend, by the way."

"I thought you were upset with me last night for calling you just a friend?"

"And then when your tongue was snaked around my clit I thought, 'Hmm, dating would ruin the fun time we're having'."

"How the fuck would it ruin it?"

"You're acting like a bitch about this." She snapped.

"And you're acting like a coward!" His fist hit the wall and she jumped. He knew she didn't want a label because she knew it would mean he had a commitment to her. And he knew she was terrified that her sister would go after him just to prove a point. "Tell me You're not going to go back to Alec." He said next and Mira realized why he wanted to label them. It was his way of knowing she was his and his alone. An insurance of her not going back to Alec all because he couldn't help What her sister made him do.

Her face softened and she sighed, walking to him and wrapping her arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry." She told him. "Thank you so much for being the absolute best to me, Roman. I won't be able to pay you back for it."

"Don't worry about paying me back." He shook his head. "We're friends." He smiled a little and she returned it.

"No, we're not." She dropped her voice a lower octave and he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers.

They ended up in the tub, him on one side and her on the other. He was smoking a cigarette and she was sipping on a glass of liquor. Her hair was thrown up in a bun on her head, and Roman was playfully wiggling her toes in a "This little piggy" motion, where her heels rested on his abdomen. She was leaning her head back, her eyes closed.

After she knocked the rest of her drink back, he put his cigarette out and moved to her, his lips hitting the base of her exposed neck. She giggled, opening one eye to look at him.

"I'm trying to rest." She commented.

"You can still rest. You're not moving or anything." He said against her skin and she laughed, leaning up to kiss him scorchingly. Her legs tangled with his and one hand was hanging to the back of his neck while the other grasped one of his biceps.

She wasn't unaware of him completely pressed to her, and a part of her wanted him more than she'd wanted anything in her life, but the other part was completely petrified of Roman Godfrey.

He hummed against her lips and pulled away briefly.

"We need to stop." She told him.

He sighed and pulled away.

"Still paranoid I'm gonna screw you over?" He leaned back and reached for the tequila bottle on the floor by the tub. He took a long swig of it and now it was her who was on top of him.

"I'm not paranoid." She told him, moving to straddle him, one of his hands absent mindedly rested on her upper-back thigh, guiding her closer on him as she spoke. Her bare chest pressed to his and he took another sip of the liquor. "I'm being cautious is all." She corrected him.

"What am I gonna have to do to prove I won't hurt you?" He asked, smirking.

"Mmm," she pressed a finger to her lips in faux thought.

While she did that, he poured a few drops of tequila on her steamed skin and run his tongue along the small trail of alcohol. She tilted her head back and moaned, her nails digging into his shoulders.

Her hand accidentally grazed the bandage that covered the place he cut himself open the night before, and he hissed in pain.

She immediately felt bad and grimaced at his pain.

"Sorry," She said as he glanced down at it. It all hit the both of them then that she had lapped from the gushing wound when it was fresh...and now they knew why.

"Destiny said it'll get stronger over time." He said gently and she sighed, resting her forehead against his.

"I'm not Upir. I'm not some blood thirsty animal that feeds on innocent people. I refuse to become a slave to sick hunger. And I refuse to become a slave to the moon." She told him, looking at him.

He smiled at her, and kissed her again. They both ignored what they really wanted to talk about. Hearing Destiny speak about Upir's made them both think about what might lie within Roman. Mira knew he could tell people what to do and they'd do it...he was joining her in tasting blood the night prior...even he feared what could be laced throughout his DNA. But they both ignored it, and focused intently on becoming distractions for one another.

 **Thank you for the Favs/Follows And Reviews! Your feed back is very much appreciated!**

 **Question: what do you guys think of what Mira is?**


	9. VIII: Take Care (Part 2)

***** Italics - Flashback**

 *****Regular Print - present**

* * *

 **Take Care**

 _It's my birthday, I'll get high if I want to  
Can't deny that I want you but I'll lie if I have to  
Cause you don't say you love me to your friends when they ask you  
Even though we both know that you do...you do  
One time been in love one time  
You and all your girls in the club one time  
All so convinced that you're following your heart  
Cause your mind don't control what it does sometimes  
We all have our nights, though, don't be so ashamed  
I've had mine, you've had yours, we both know.. we know  
You hate being alone well you ain't the only one  
You hate the fact that you bought the dream and they sold you one  
You love your friends, but somebody should've told you some  
To save you_

 _I know you've been hurt by someone else  
I can tell by the way you carry yourself  
If you let me, here's what I'll do  
I'll take care of you  
I've loved and I've lost_

—« • »—

Roman picked up an empty bottle of liquor from his bed side table and threw it at the wall opposite of his bed.

Mirána sat on the bed, her hands folded in her lap as tears rolled down her face.

Roman was too angry to cry. Too hurt to even speak.

All he did was grab Mirána's chin and force her to look at him.

—« • »—

 _Roman and Peter approached the gates of the old mill and Peter scoffed._

 _"How does it feel to have your name on everything?" He asked Roman._

 _"Like a fucking pimp." Roman replied honestly as they came to a stop._

 _"Is there somewhere out back we can park this? You know..." Peter looked around._

 _"Nobody gives a shit what happens out here." Roman replied blankly._

 _"Except us, right?" Peter asked as they got out._

 _Roman stepped to the gate and unlocked it, stepping in._

 _"Cool." Peter commented sarcastically._

 _They walked into the old building and Peter looked around._

 _"You ever seen this place when it was running?" He asked Roman._

 _"My old man shut it down before I was born," Roman replied as they made their way deeper into the mill. "Lots of people died here. Workers and shit."_

 _They got to the main part, a large open area with a high ceiling that had water leaking heavily onto the concrete flooring, forming a large puddle of water._

 _"How's Mira?" Peter asked him and Roman avoided the question._

 _"You know when you close your ears sometimes the sound of your heart is like a little man walking through the snow?"_

 _"Yep." Peter took the hint that he didn't want to talk about her._

 _"Hey What was that big structure outside?" He asked Roman next._

 _"It's the Bessemer converter. At one point it made pig iron into money. They continue walking for a few moments. "Do you have any idea what we might be looking for?"_

 _"Uh drivers license, social security card, dream journal." Peter suggested._

 _"This is a joke." Roman added. "Left or right?" he asked as they came to a fork. Peter looked both ways before replying._

 _"I don't know. Let's split up. I'll go this way". They headed in opposite directions and Roman's phone dinged._

 _He looked to see it was a test from Mirána._

 _"I'm gonna head out, I'll be back soon." She said._

 _Roman immediately started typing at lighting speed._

 _"Hell no. Just wait for me to get back and I'll come with you." He hit send and she replied quickly._

 _"Roman." He could see her scowling down at her phone and he rolled his eyes._

 _"Don't argue with me, Mira."_

 _"I need to go see someone it's important."_

 _"They can come over to the house. I'm not risking you getting hurt." He sent it and she looked at her phone and sighed._

 _"Fine." She sent back and sighed. With that, she dialed Alec's number._

 _"Hello?" He answered._

 _"Hey," she looked at herself in the mirror. "Are you busy?"_

 _"No, why?" He asked her._

 _"I need to talk to you. Can you come over?"_

—« • »—

Roman looked Mirána in the eyes and took quick, angry breaths.

"What'd you do with him?" He asked her in a demonic growl.

She shook her head and rubbed her lips together.

"I can't tell you," She spoke hoarsely and he rolled his jaw.

"You sleep with him?" He raised his brows and she shook her head.

"No," she told him quietly but avoided looking at him.

"Mirána, look at me." He ordered and she hesitantly looked up at him. "Did you fuck him?"

He didn't know what else to think they did when she was wearing the other boy's shirt instead of her own.

She looked at him and started crying again.

Roman knew then what she'd done.

"You fucked him?!" He screamed and she buried her face in her hands. "You fucked the bastard that fucked—"

"He didn't know what he was doing, she was controlling him!" She argued.

"You said you were fucking over him!" Roman threw his arms up and started pacing.

"Because I thought I was!" She sat on her knees, brushing her tangled hair from her face.

"Oh, fuck, right." He scoffed.

"You think I planned for this to happen, Roman? Huh?! You think I planned for him to fucking come over so we could screw around?!"

"Why the fuck did you tell him to come over?! What fucking business do you have fucking talking to him?!"

"He is my first love, Roman. I don't know if you've ever had one, but their pretty fucking hard to let go of!"

"No, no, no. He was your first love." Roman pointed a finger at her.

"What the fuck does that mean?!" She felt a fire burn through her.

"It means you're not fucking seeing him again!" Roman yelled back.

"Wha—"

"He's in fucking contact with Siànna and he has no fucking control over it! She probably let him come over here and do this so you'd go crawling back to him and she could use you and him both as some sick leverage and I'm not letting it happen, Mirána!" He barked. "You're not fucking seeing him again, do you understand me?!" He got in her face and she slapped him as hard as she could.

He felt all of his strength hone in on his jaw as he clenched it tightly to refrain from hitting her back. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he hurt her.

He only pushed away from her and started collecting everything that was hers in his room.

"What're you doing?" She asked him, wiping her eyes.

He ignored her, grabbing his own duffel bag from his closet, shoving everything that belonged to her in it.

"Roman, stop." She realizes what he was doing. "Roman."

He ignored her, and left the room, starting down the stairs.

She chased him, tears rolling down her neck.

When he got to the front door, he opened it but before he could throw her things out the door, she grabbed his arm and got in front of him.

"Don't do this." She shook her head. "Please don't do this." She cupped his face and he looked at her. She saw nothing in his eyes, like he was in void mode. "I'm sorry, Roman. I'm so sorry, I just..." She trailed off, standing on her toes to kiss him. He couldn't help but return it, trying to trick himself into believing she was sorry about what she did and not just sorry she got caught. She pulled away, burying her face in his chest as her arms wrapped around his waist.

"You fucked him in my bed." Roman said lowly and she choked out another sob, knowing they weren't going to be coming back so fast from this fight.

He squeezed his eyes closed and pushed her away and she looked up at him and shook her head.

"Roman, please." She begged him.

He tossed the bag out the door, and took a step back.

"I'll call Peter to come get you." He told her before slamming the door shut in her face.

He leaned against it, refusing to let the tears that dotted his lash line, fall. Instead, he pushed off the door, and rushed up to his room. He slammed the door shut and dig through one of his drawers to grab the small tin container of coke. He grabbed the razor that laid beside it and crushed it up, putting it into a neat line on his dresser before he inhaled it through his nose.

—« • »—

" _Alright I'm done. Let's get out of here." Peter told Roman as they approached the main part of the building again after splitting up and searching, only to find nothing._

 _"We haven't found anything." Roman told him._

 _"Yeah, I'm good with that." Peter replied and Roman sighed._

 _"Let's just keep looking." Roman told him and Peter grimaced, but didn't argue._

 _They approached another puddle and rats scattered._

 _"Aw," Peter groaned. "I hate rats."_

 _There was a clanging of something and Roman raised a brow._

 _"You hear that?" Roman asked._

 _"Yeah, do you smell that?" Peter replied._

 _They continued on until, wrinkling their noses at the horrid smell._

 _They finally saw what it was coming from: someone's leg and foot that was rotted._

 _"What the fuck is that?" Roman spit as their flashlights fell on the tissue._

 _"It's...it's Lisa Willoughby." Peter told him._

 _"I'd like to go now." Roman tried not to gag._

 _"Who the fuck comes in here?" Peter asked him._

 _"I don't know." Roman ran a hand through his hair._

 _"It's your fucking mill." Peter hissed._

 _"Should we tell someone?" Roman motioned to the girl._

 _"Tell them what?"_

 _"I dunno." Roman admitted, trying not to freak out._

 _A siren bleeping interrupted them and Peter looked to where it came from._

 _"Shit!" He whisper yelled._

 _"I'll deal with it." Roman said, and Peter stopped him._

 _"Just do it, Okay? Don't fuck around."_

 _Roman gave his a harsh look._

 _"You've made your point." He stepped away from him._

 _He goes to walk away before stopping again._

 _"Where?" Roman asked Peter._

 _"The fuck are you talking about?"_

 _"You said you ran into Letha in town. Where?"_

 _"Jesus Christ." Peter groaned._

 _"Was she helping out with the water heater too?"_

 _"They're gonna find your car!" Peter motioned._

 _"You should've told me you were into the pregnant thing. I could've hooked you up." Roman said bitterly._

 _"Roman, she's your cousin!" Peter exclaimed._

 _"Is this to get back at me for eating your sister out?"_

 _"She's not my sister!" Peter snapped._

 _Roman gave an evil smirk._

 _"I don't like secrets." Roman told him sternly._

 _"Just get rid of them." Peter begged. "Please!"_

 _Roman ground his teeth and sighed._

 _"Since you used He magic word." He stomped to the door of the building and walked out._

 _"Well," the cop said as he saw Roman. "Olly, Olly, Oxen Free."_

 _Roman went to them and sighed._

 _"Can I help you gentlemen?"_

 _"Maybe you can start by telling us what the hell you're doing out here."_

 _"Well, gee, I was sitting quietly by myself playing solitaire." Roman replied sarcastically. "I hope I wasn't disturbing anyone."_

 _"You think we won't run you in you damn little punk?"_

 _"Yeah, What does that say?" Roman motioned to the sign that said "Godfrey"._

 _"We know what it says."_

 _"Okay, I'll-I'll level with you." Roman stated. "I was actually jerking off to French postcards of your mother and would prefer a little privacy. So if you wouldn't mind pissing off and staying away from my property—"_

 _"Best news I got all week." One of the cops said, getting behind him to cuff him._

 _Roman looked at the windows of the Mill._

 _"Well, you looking at something in there, little pretty boy?"_

 _"You got a friend in there?" The other asked. "Huh? At the request of Olivia Godfrey, I am placing you under arrest for trespassing on private property."_

 _The other officer looked closely at the window, not seeing anything._

 _"Our mistake, everyone knows fuck-face doesn't have any friends." He said as Roman was led roughly to the police car._

 _As they left, Peter immediately cursed to himself and pulled out his phone, calling Mirána._

 _It went to voicemail automatically and he yelled, running his hands through his hair._

 _He walked out to Roman's car and saw the keys weren't in it._

 _He yelled, hitting the steering wheel before he looked up to see the moon was full._

 _"Fuck." He thought back to Roman and squeezed his eyes closed. "Fucking asshole."_

 _Later that night, Roman was riding home with Olivia after she picked him up from the jail station._

 _She was silent the entire time, and he was getting the hint that she was pissed about something._

 _"What?" He hissed. She just kept quiet. "The fuck you're pissed? It's our fucking property and you have me arrested?"_

 _She stopped the truck and looked at him before she grabbed his chin suddenly, making him look at her._

 _"Not 'our'." She snapped. "I will cut you off without a cent!" He looked at her with a venom in his eyes. "You think I won't?"_

 _In a moment, she's acting strange, and Roman furrowed his brows._

 _"Mom, are you Alright?"_

 _He recognizes it, because it's what Mira was doing when she had her seizure at Destiny's._

 _"Mom?" He asked again. "Mom." She snapped out of it and looked at him._

 _"I hear them too, you know," he told her calmly. "The voices." He added._

 _She looked ahead of them, and put the car back in drive._

 _"All I want..." She started. "Is what's best for my baby." With that, she started driving again._

 _When they arrived home, Roman saw a familiar car in the driveway, and laughed._

 _"Who the bloody hell is that?" Olivia slammed the door of the truck and Roman rubbed his jaw._

 _"I'll handle it." He told her, walking into the house._

 _He made his way up the stairs as Olivia went to her bedroom._

 _Roman opened the door to see Mira and Alec asleep on his bed, Mirána wearing Alec's shirt._

 _He scoffed and walked to them, grabbing Alec by the throat and throwing him down on the floor._

 _"Get the fuck up!" Roman yelled at them and Mira snapped awake as Alec tried to get off the floor._

 _"What the hell, man?!" Alec screamed back._

 _"Get the fuck out my house!" Roman pushed him and Alec glared between him and Mirána._

 _She was sitting up in the bed, unable to speak._

 _"Mirána," Alec said and Roman got between them, blocking his view of her. "Don't fucking talk to her. I said get out." Roman mesmerized him, and no sooner than Alec left, Roman's nose bled._

 _He wiped it with his wrist and looked at Mirána._

 _"What the fuck happened?" He asked her angrily._

 _"Roman," she stood on her knees and walked herself to the edge of the bed to him. Her hands ran up his abdomen and he looked down at her, darkly. "I can explain. Please don't be angry at me." She asked him and he huffed out a breath._

 _"You have ten seconds to explain." He seethed._

 _"You said weren't exclusive, you said we were friends. I didn't think to—_

 _"Oh so it's my fucking fault?!" Roman looked at her, shocked that she had the audacity to blame this on him. "Do you know how many girls I've had the opportunity to fuck, but I haven't, Because in the back of my mind I thought 'hmm, I don't need to risk making Mira upset'. Even though we weren't fucking exclusive, I thought we both established that we're going to remain loyal to each other!"_

 _Mirána looked down and tried to stop crying._

 _"Why the fuck are you crying?! If anyone should be fucking crying, it should fucking be me!" He pointed to himself and she looked up at him. "Fucking stop looking at me like that, Mira!" He looked away from her. "What all did you two do?" He asked her and she froze._

—« • »—

Peter never showed, and Mira had to walk to his house.

She knocked on the door and Lynda came to it.

"Mirána? What's wrong?" She asked the girl. She could tell she was upset, her face was swollen and her eyes were puffy.

"Is Peter here?" She asked.

"He, uh, is in bed, I think. He just got home not too long ago." She stepped aside and let the girl in.

"I really need to talk to him." She took a deep breath and Lynda nodded.

"Okay, I'll get him." She went and woke her son up and he came to the door, rubbing his tired eyes.

"What's up?" He asked her, stepping outside and shutting the door behind him.

Mirána immediately started crying again and Peter got closer to her.

"Mirána, what's wrong?" He rubbed her arm.

"I need to stay here until me and Roman work things out." She told him.

"He fucking kicked you out?!" He crossed his arms.

"No, god no don't be mad at him, please, Peter. I did something I shouldn't have done and he's angry at me for a good reason." She shook her head. Peter took a deep breath.

"What'd you do?" He asked her and she rubbed her lips together and sniffled.

"I fucked Alec." She told him and he gave her a disappointed look. "In Roman's bed." She added and he inhaled heavily.

She wiped away more ongoing tears and he swallowed the lump in his throat. He figured she'd already been yelled at enough, so regardless of him wanting to scream at her for screwing Roman over, and even putting herself at risk, he kept his mouth shut.

"Do you know what you did wrong?" He asked her and she nodded. "Okay then. You can't change it, so try not to let it happen again." He told her and she nodded.

He hesitated before hugging her to him as she cried, and it felt weird to him. She was his sister. He hated not knowing her his whole life, but after listening to Roman's advice of "now you have an excuse to get to know her", he decided to give brothering a shot. And so far, it was breaking his heart.

 **This was more of a filler chapter (legit so painful to fucking write but Roman and Mira will be Okay you guys, they're just going through some fuckery. Thank you for the support, it means the world to me!**


	10. IX: Therapy (Part 1)

**Therapy**

 _I don't mean to come off aggressive  
I'm just here to pass off the message  
'Cause you were in my head when  
I thought I lost my mind  
But we do this every time_

 _Cause there's something that you're doing has me falling all the way  
I'm tripping off your love and all the other drugs we taking  
Over all the others, you're the one all over me  
I need your therapy, need your therapy_

 _I'm not one for relationships  
It's over-rated  
We could still be lovers  
That's all I'm saying, and  
Over all the others, you're the one all over me  
I need your therapy  
Need your therapy_

 _I'm fiendin' off, fiendin' off you  
I'm needin', needin' you  
I'm fiendin' off, fiendin' off you  
I'm needin', needin' you_

—« • »—

Three days later, Mirána woke up at 7:00 to the sound of her cell phone ringing. She looked to see it was her boss, and she rolled her eyes and groaned before answering it.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked her in a hiss and she sighed.

"I'm sorry, Okay? I completely—"

"There's no excuse for this, Mirána."

"I know, and I am sorry."

"This is the fourth time you've skipped work. Maybe you can find a place that will find that acceptable because you're fired." With this, he hangs up and she exhales, defeated.

"Everything okay?" Peter asked her and she laughed.

"I'm great." She seethed.

It then hit her that she was fighting with Roman, and she squeezed her eyes closed.

"Has He...?" She looked up at Peter and he shook his head.

"No. He hasn't said a word to me about it. He acts like it's not bothering him. But I know it is." Peter sat beside her on the couch.

"Do you think he'll kick me back out if I go to get my toothbrush because it is the most important, and only thing, he didn't give me. And my finger isn't doing as good of a job." She huffed and Peter licked his lips.

"It's your fucking toothbrush. If he kicks you out for trying to get your toothbrush, I'll go kick his ass." Peter told her and she laughed, getting her shoes on.

Roman was sitting at the dinner table with his mother and sister, leaned back, drinking a glass of wine.

He was thinking about Mira. How he hadn't even acknowledged her for 24 hours, and he was honestly about to have a melt down because of it. Had he really become so dependent on her?

The doorbell rang and Roman got up to get it. When he opened the heavy wood, he felt a heated excitement when he met eyes with Mirána.

"What?" He pretended to be aggravated and she licked her lips.

"I need to get my toothbrush." She told him.

He thought about it a moment and stepped aside.

"Get it and get out." He told her as she headed up the stairs and she glared at him before rolling her eyes.

He followed her up the stairs and leaned against his door frame with his arms crossed.

Instead of going into his bathroom and getting what she came for, she looked around the room and turned her attention to Roman.

"You look good." Roman commented, looking over her. Her legs were hugged tightly in a pair of ripped jeans, and a black tank top covered her. Her wave hair was a little greasy looking, but he didn't pay it any mind. She was perfection. And he only focused on that.

"We haven't seen each other in three days. Not 365." She told him and he scoffed and came closer to her.

"It's felt like it, though."

"You hate me?" She asked him and he shook his head.

"I'm disappointed. But I could never hate you."

"You forgive me?" She asked next.

Roman just stared at her and traced her bottom lip with the tip of his pointer finger.

"No," he finally mumbled. "But I've missed you."

"Roman—"

He brushed past her and went to the bathroom, grabbing the toothbrush.

"Here," he handed it to her. "I need to go finish dinner." He told her, going to walk past her.

"Roman," she grabbed his hand and he turned and looked at her. "Forgive me." She said it in a low whisper that was driving him wild.

"Mira," he sighed, his eyes searching hers as she moved closer.

"Forgive me." She repeated, her tone silky smooth as her lips brushed against his.

Roman hated her. He despised her. He loathed her.

She was too good at it; making him give in to anything. Perhaps it was payback for all the times other girls fell victim to his own manipulation and charm.

When Mirána's fingers laced through his hair and her tongue traced his lower lip, he pulled her closer.

"Roman." Mirána saying his name snapped him out of the daydream and he looked at her, realizing they were still downstairs at the front door...and she seemed to be freezing to death standing outside.

He licked his lips and thought a moment before speaking again.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" He asked her and she was a little taken back by the question.

She didn't have to reply, because before she could, he stepped aside and motioned for her to come in.

Mirána couldn't say "no" to him, so she did as directed allowed him to lead her to the large dining room. It was dimly lit, but beautiful and calm nonetheless. Olivia and Shelley looked up at her and gave opposite responses. Olivia scowled for a split second before masking it as always, while Shelley smiled brightly and waved.

The youngest Godfrey girl hoped Roman and Mirána had worked whatever they were fighting about out.

Mirána said "hey" quietly to Shelley and took a seat by Roman.

A plate of food was given to her by the help, and she looked up, about to Thank the elderly woman, but was met with an evil glare that could give Olivia a run for her money. So Mirána kept her mouth shut and looked at the wine that had been poured for her, wanting to drink all of it at once in hopes they'd give her more and more so she could get drunk and forget about the bullshit right now. Wishful thinking.

"We can go through the motions at least." Olivia sighed, propping her elbows on the table and smiling. "How was everyone's day?" She looked at the three of them and Mirána glanced at Roman.

"Every breath a gift." Roman smiled sarcastically and held his wine up to her before taking a sip of it.

Olivia looked at Shelley and began preparing her food.

"Where'd you disappear to, Darling?"

Shelley smiled and started typing.

"I took the bus."

"Seriously?" Roman asked her, surprised as he chewed his food.

Shelley nodded, still smiling, but Olivia wasn't as happy.

"I'm sorry, What was that?" Olivia furrowed her brows.

"I took the bus." Shelley repeated.

"Quit being so goddamn literal." Olivia hissed. "Why on earth would you take the bus? And without my permission?"

"Give her a break," Roman said to his mother. "Jesus I don't even know how to do that." He laughed and Shelley grinned.

"I'm sorry is this a joke to you?" Olivia snapped at him before looking at Shelley. She noticed her daughter had on earrings, and became appalled. "Oh, Shelley, darling. Earnings. What have you done to yourself?"

Shelley self consciously placed a hand over one ear and her smile fell.

Mirána noticed Roman was zoning out. Staring blankly into nothing. She knew he did that when he was getting angry. And she knew he was about to go off.

"Did you have any hand in this?" Olivia looked at him.

"No." He said honestly, but his tone was dark as he looked back up to his sister.

Olivia's eyes fell on Mirána and she scoffed.

"Did you?" She asked her and Mirána shook her head. "Well I'm simply perplexed." Olivia put her fingers to her mouth and shook her head. "Do you want to make a mockery of yourself?" She asked Shelley. "You would connive to demean yourself." Shelley looked down at her lap as Roman tried to keep his mouth shut. "Do you know what true deformity is?" Olivia asked Shelley. She looked up at her mother and shook her head. "The most intolerable and repellant of them all?"

Mirána bit her tongue and tried not to come across the table and strangle Olivia.

"Stupidity." Olivia finished and Shelley's eyes started watering. "Remove them." Olivia said next.

"Stop." Roman said Olivia laughed.

"I'm sorry was that a command?"

"Leave her alone." Roman told her.

"Or what?" Olivia barked. "Shelley, remove them."

"I said, leave her alone."

"Roman," Mirána followed, grasping his arm as he stood, bracing his palms on the table as he moved his face in front of his mothers in an intimidating manner.

"So help me you will end up in the fucking gutter!" Olivia pointed at him.

"No I won't." Roman shook his head.

"You think I'm kidding?" Olivia asked him.

"No, I know you're lying." Roman stated smugly before he sat back down. Mirána sat down as well, and he absentmindedly grasped her hand in his. "I've seen it."

"Seen what?" Olivia pretended to be clueless and Roman smirked.

"The will. This summer when Annette didn't the way you talked to her - not everyone likes being called that - she took me into her office and showed me the will just to spite you. It's all mine. I'm sole beneficiary. And on my eighteenth birthday I gain control of the entire trust. Every cent." He seethed to his mom. "It's my house. It's my money. And it always was." He leaned back and lit a cigarette. "All you had to do, was leave her alone." He pointed to Shelley who was still crying a little. His mother avoided his gaze and stayed silent as she stood. She went to Shelley, kissed her hair and bid her goodnight and did the same to Roman before she left them.

Mirána raised a brow, watching as Roman stood up and walked to Shelley, picking up the earring she'd taken out. He brushed her hair back and put it back in, pulling away to kiss her hair.

He looked at Mirána and nodded to the exit of the dinning room.

Mirána stood and walked out and Roman quickly followed.

The second the door closed, Roman had Mirána pinned to it, his eyes meeting hers directly.

"I'm still angry at you. I'm still hurt. I'm still disappointed." He informed her. "But regardless of that, we're together." He told her in a growl. "We're exclusive."

She nodded at him and he leaned down and caught her mouth with his in a heated kiss.

—« • »—

The next day at School, Roman and Peter were discussing what Roman had discovered in Shelley's room. She'd painted the same symbol he'd been seeing in his dreams and was starting to create a theory of how it all tied into the Godfrey institutes.

"I have a lead. The White Tower." Roman told him. "I don't know if it's connected or not, but I can get us in." Roman inhaled from his cigarette and Peter looked tense. "What?" Roman asked.

"No." Peter told him.

"What do you mean 'no?'" Roman asked him, confused.

Peter took a drag of his own cigarette and blew smoke.

"It's over."

"What're you talking about?"

"This is over. We're done."

"What?" Roman asked grimly. "You mean the cops? You said 'get rid of them' and I did. What's the problem?"

Peter doesn't answer.

"Okay. Okay. It was stupid. It was really stupid. I'm an asshole, Okay? But come on. Think about what you're doing. You can't walk away over a stupid thing like that. You can't walk away from this." Roman told him.

Again, Peter just stayed silent.

"Will you fucking say something?!"

"You should go." Peter spoke. "There's no good for you here. Get away from all this death...this town and your name and my sister."

"Since when the fuck are you claiming my girlfriend as your fucking sister?" Roman hissed.

"Since you fucking kicked her out and she needed somebody to be there for her." Peter replied in the same tone. "Just get away. Make it all clean. I don't know. Figure it out from there."

Roman felt anger rush through him, tears of hatred rimming his waterline as he discarded the cigarette.

"I bet you'd like that. I bet you'd find that very convenient. You gypsy piece of shit." Roman cut his eyes and Peter closed his, trying to keep calm. "You know if you fuck my cousin, I'll kill you." Roman threatened him darkly and Peter looked up at him. "You're not better than me." He added and Peter threw his cigarette down and walked away.

At that point, Roman had one and only one focus on his mind: Mirána.

Mira walked down the hallway as she felt Someone approach her from behind. She looked to see it was Alec and took in a deep breath.

"Hey," he said with a wide smile. "Look, about the other night—"

"Don't." Mira shook her head. "We shouldn't even be talking, Alec. Roman—"

"Doesn't share." Roman appeared in front of them, looking at Alec. "So fuck off before I have to kick your ass. Again."

Alec looked at Mirána and she nodded slowly. The red head rolled his jaw, glared at Roman, and left them.

"What do you wanna do tonight?" Roman asked her and she raised her brows.

"I'm not sure I can hangout tonight I have a shit ton of work to do..." she trailed off as Roman started planting kisses at the base of her neck. "And I have to talk to Peter about something and..." she stopped when Roman made his way up to her mouth and their lips pressed together gently. "Whatever you want to do." She said finally and Roman grinned before kissing her cheek.

"Are we Okay?" She asked him and he sighed.

"We will be." He assured her and she smiled a little nodded.

—« • »—

Mirána leaned against the door way of Roman's bathroom. He leaned down and snorted a line of cocaine from a gold tray and she felt despair line her soul. What the hell was he doing?

When he looked up in the mirror, he saw her and rubbed his nose, raising the glass of liquor he'd been sipping on. He tipped it to her in the mirror after murmuring "Godfrey Steel".

She ground her teeth together, grabbed the tray of white lines and threw the dust into the toilet before he could stop her.

He just scoffed to himself, grabbed the razor blade and punctured the thin skin of his temple. Blood streamed out and his eyes met Mirána's.

She took a deep breath, seeing the dark liquid roll down his face.

He swiped some up with his fingers, smeared it around his lips and waited for her to react.

"You're just gonna ignore it, now. Not gonna give in?" He asked her and she licked her lips.

"You're fucked up." She told him. "Literally and mentally."

"I had a few sips of vodka and a line of coke. You're just being in denial. Even Destiny told you what the fuck you're capable of."

"You're really wanting to start an argument at the moment?" She crossed her arms and he shrugged.

"I need to get to get my anger out somehow."

"What happened between you and my brother?"

"For fuck sake not you too." He ran his hands through his hair and she cocked her head. "You just fucking met the guy. You're not his damn sister and he's not your brother."

"What the fuck is your problem? You were fine when we left school a couple hours ago."

"Yeah then I walked into the same room my girlfriend was humping her ex boyfriend in only 96 hours ago."

"You said you were over it."

"No. I said I was still mad and disappointed but I'd be fine." He pointed a finger at her.

"Where the hell is this coming from, Roman?! We were fine!"

"Peter!" He yelled back. "Just fucking peter!"

She squeezed her eyes closed. He'd told her what Peter told him, and she knew he was hurt by it. He fell to his knees, choking out a cry.

"Roman," she stepped to him and hugged him to her. Her fingers wiped the blood that was dripping down his face and he looked at her with tears in his eyes. "It's going to be okay. Just give him some time." She tried to reassure him as he hugged her tightly, his head resting against her stomach.

He looked up at her, his eyes glued to her lips.

Before she could stop him, he was on top of her, pinning her to the floor of the bathroom, her throat falling victim to the angry and intoxicated assault with his tongue, lips and teeth. A part of her wanted to encourage him to keep going, to moan and say his name through lips that were being punctured by her own teeth. But he wasn't himself. He wasn't thinking, he was drunk and on a strong drug, and she was sober. She didn't want to take advantage of him.

"Roman," She pushed him away and he looked down at her. "Please, stop." She begged him.

A couple of his tears fell on her face and she reached up and wiped them away.

"Hey," She said calmly.

"I'm sorry, Mira." He shook his head. "I'm just...I'm sorry I don't know what to do..." he whimpered.

"Roman." She rubbed smooth circles on his cheeks and he rested his arms on either side of her before resting his head in the crook of her neck, continuing to cry.

She'd never seen him like this. She'd always thought he wasn't one to cry. But damn was she wrong.

 **Hey you guys thanks so much for the favs/follows/reviews. I really appreciate all that you have to say about it, good and bad, it means the world. Thank you very much and I hope you've all had a good day/night wherever you are. I'm about to go to bed so goodnight you guys.**


	11. X: Therapy (Part 2)

**Therapy**

 _I hope I made the impression  
That I was always interested  
All the feelings I kept in  
What should we do?  
Whatever you want to_

 _'Cause there's something that you're doing has me falling all the way  
I'm tripping off your love and all the other drugs we taking  
Over all the others, you're the one all over me  
I need your therapy, need your therapy_

 _I'm not one for relationships  
It's over-rated  
We could still be lovers  
That's all I'm saying, and  
Over all the others, you're the one all over me  
I need your therapy  
Need your therapy_

 _I'm fiendin' off, fiendin' off you  
I'm needin', needin' you  
I'm fiendin' off, fiendin' off you  
I'm needin', needin' you_

—« • »—

Roman walked back upstairs from talking with Chessuer and saw Mirána was in his bed, curled up asleep.

His uncle Norman had called and told him to try to see if he could find Letha, and something was telling Roman she was with Peter.

He stepped to Mirána and brushed her hair back, causing her to look up at him and smile widely.

"What're you doing?" He asked her calmly.

"Sleeping." She replied lazily and he sat down a moment.

"I'm gonna go to Peter's, Okay?"

"Yeah, let me get my shoes on—" she started to sit up and he stopped her.

"Hey, Hey, you need to sleep." He told her. "I'll be back soon." He assured her and she swallowed thickly.

"Roman, you're drunk—"

"I'll be careful, alright?" He raised his brows and she nodded.

"Okay." She said uneasily and he kissed her cheek gently before walking out.

Just as he pulled out of the driveway, Mirána grabbed her phone and dialed Alec's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I'm coming over." She told him and he was silent a moment.

"Why?"

"You know why. Just have the door unlocked when I get there." She told him before hanging up.

She typed a text to Peter, before getting dressed and leaving.

Peter was sitting with Letha beside him when his phone buzzed.

He looked to see it was Mirána and he read what she had said:

"I'm sorry."

He furrowed his brows at the words and looked at Letha, who was perched behind him on the couch.

"What?" She asked him.

"Mirána," He told her. "I think something's up with her."

"Like what?"

He didn't want to tell her. He didn't want her to think he was crazy like everybody else had. But at the same time...she was the one claiming to be impregnated by an angel.

"Nothing." He told her. "Don't worry about it. I'll just text Roman and see if he knows anything about it."

"Do you like her or something?" Letha huffed out. "I mean, I see the way you guys talk to each other. How you look at each other. If there's something going on you can tell me. I won't tell Roman."

Peter furrowed his brows and exhaled. If Mirána wasn't his sister, maybe, just maybe, he'd have a little crush on her. But things were different. So much different than when they'd first met and he shook his head.

He couldn't let Letha know the truth about them. He didn't feel like explaining it all.

He just looked at her and smiled.

"She's a really good friend. She's Roman's girlfriend. I have a lot of respect for her." He shrugged. "That's it."

Letha was satisfied with this answer and let it go.

"Okay."

—« • »—

Mirána entered the Montgomery household, noticing Alec's parents were nowhere to be found. She smiled when she saw him standing in the kitchen.

"Your boyfriend's not gonna get pissed you're here." He asked, a little bitter and she scoffed.

"No, because he won't know." She pulled herself up to sit on one of the counters.

"I'm getting tired of you using me to make him jealous." Alec told her and she laughed without humor.

"I'm not," She shook her head. "I'm using you for me."

"Mirána." He said sternly.

"What?"

"Why're you being like this? You've never 'used' people until recently."

"You don't know that."

"Oh, I do." He argued. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing." She stepped to him.

He stood still as she wrapped her arms around his neck and licked her lips hungrily.

"He's gonna be mad," Alec told her and she shook her head.

"No," she ran her fingers through his hair. "We're not fucking." She told him and he looked at her as if she were crazy.

"What?" He furrowed his brows.

She smirked, something animalistic taking over her.

Alec noticed her eyes had a bright darkness to them, shifting to something he'd never noticed.

"Mirána," he brushed his thumb over her cheek and she swallowed heavily, trying to keep control of the thing taking over her.

"Do it." The voices in her mind told her. "Do it. Taste him. Rip him apart."

Mirána looked up at Alec and smiled sweetly, revealing sharp, razor sharp teeth. A low growl emitted from her and before he could take a step back, she sunk her teeth into his neck.

—« • »—

Roman stumbled into the house from getting back from Peter's. He'd seen Letha and Peter making out and he felt his resolve completely shatter.

He was soaked in rain water, tears rolled down his cheeks and he just wanted to talk to Mirána.

She came out of the bathroom and saw him.

"Hey." She spoke sweetly and he looked up at her, and cried again. "Roman," she walked to him. "What's wrong?"

He kept his mouth shut before speaking.

"Did you know Peter and Letha were fucking around?" He asked her and she felt her mouth drop.

"No—I...when?" She asked, getting on his knees between his legs, her elbows resting on his knees.

He sniffled and looked down at her.

"I went over there and he was...they were..." he trailed off. "He told me to leave town. So he could fuck my cousin." Roman chuckled humorlessly and she looked at him worried.

"Roman," she cupped his face in her hands and he shook his head and stepped back from her. "That's not what's bothering you." She stayed and he looked at her again, his face falling, a dark look overtaking him.

"I'm ugly." He said it lowly, pitifully, and she felt her jaw drop.

Was he serious?

"I have an ugliness that's impossible to love."

She took a deep breath and pulled him back to her.

"You are not ugly, Roman." She closed her eyes, and he sniffled. "I am." She added and he gave her an odd look. "I went to Alec's when you were gone."

Her words sends an anger through him.

"We didn't do anything." She explains. "But..."

"But what?" He asked her weakly.

"I hurt him." She shook her head and he furrowed his brows.

"What?"

She stood, peeling her shirt over her head, revealing her bare chest...and dried blood-covered skin. Patches of the maroon color ranged from her breast bone to the hem of her jeans.

Roman wiped his eyes and looked at her skeptically.

"He's not dead." She told him quietly. "He didn't freak out, either. He said Siànna feeds on him, too." She explained, tears forming in her eyes. "I didn't know what the hell I was doing. One second I was okay, and the next he's laying under me with a gash in his shoulder."

Roman just stared at her and licked his lips.

Without a word, he stepped to her, and brought her lips to his.

His hands pulled the button of her jeans and she stepped out of them, her own hands fumbling with his belt.

He shoved her to the bed and she inhaled calmly at the feeling of his lips trailing from her ankle to her neck.

Her fingers tangled in his soft hair and her feet kicked his jeans down his legs until they were off completely.

His hand wrapped around her throat tightly and she looked up at him with pure lust, unafraid of what awaited her in the wake of his self-hatred and rage.

Were they really going to do this?

He grabbed her panties and pulled them down, throwing them over his shoulder as he looked down at her teary eyes, meeting them with his own.

She sat up, pulling her lip into her mouth nervously, her hands resting on the top of his underwear.

Without hesitation, he stood and took them off.

They continued to look at each other. There they were, completely bare. Naked. Mentally, emotionally and physically. It was the moment of truth. Exactly how much more of each other could they take before they became sick and spit each other out?

Neither of them knew if any of what they were doing was love, or some sick, unadulterated lust...some rare form of addiction.

They weren't going to stop it though.

They were tired of thinking, tired of questioning each other and themselves.

He looked at her like she was the first woman he'd ever seen naked and she looked at him the same...because he was the first man to give her the option of consent the first time sex was introduced into a relationship.

They were fifteen when she and Alec first "made love", or at least that's what he had called it. But she was drunk the first time it happened. Not even conscious. And she thought it was acceptable for him to do it because he was boyfriend.

She'd later found out he wasn't aware when he had taken advantage of her...

Her sister had mesmerized him to do it and Alec wasn't aware he ever did that to her.

But Roman...he was looking at her with a hunger she hadn't seen from him before. It didn't frighten her, it brought her a sense of comfort.

She brought him a sense of comfort.

Not because she told him he was okay, or because she made him feel strong when he knew he was weak in a moment of despair and confusion, but because she didn't pretend to be perfect like so many others in his life had done.

She let him be aware that she had her own demons...they might not have been as demanding and sickening as Roman's, but she didn't try to hide them from him.

They were seeing a new side of each other and the two of them were appreciative of it.

Roman leaned over her, his hand intertwining in her hair, and she let her finger tips run over his jaw.

A tear fell from his face and she wiped it with her thumb, and he rested his forehead on hers as she spread her legs, letting them splay open as wide as they could go for him.

They both glanced between them, seeing him rest against her entrance.

He looked at her, his eyes puffy from crying and his face kind of flushed.

She reached up and kissed him passionately, her nails biting into his shoulders.

He entered her slowly, and she inhaled sharply, her eyes squeezed shut as his lips touched the space between her eyebrows.

He pulled out before slamming back into her. His pace wasn't fast, but his strokes were fueled by a need to claim ever single inch of her. He was merciless, and she could practically feel him creating bruises between her legs.

A whimper escaped her lips when she couldn't hold in her discomfort any longer.

It was a mixture of exhilarating pleasure and breath taking pain, but she was receiving both from Roman fucking Godfrey, so she wasn't about to complain. The sensation kept her grounded. It made her aware of the fact that yes, they were together, and yes they now had a major connection...but he was still dangerous and something to be reckoned with.

Roman looked down at Mirána, his hand enclosing her throat again. He thought about her and Alec...alone...again...and his grip tightened. It became more constricted when he thought about Siànna, and Antonio. They were most likely still trying to get to Mirána.

The more he thought, they angrier he got, and the tighter his grip became around his girlfriend's throat.

But she didn't flinch once, she just opened her mouth for air, and tried to get oxygen. She didn't struggle or try to shove him off, she just stared at him from hooded lids.

His other hand fell between them and his fingers rubbed at her most sensitive of nerves.

She arched her back and clawed down his bicep, his name fell from her lips repeatedly like a sacred prayer and when she came, she couldn't see straight. Mainly because the lack of oxygen to her brain, but also because she was exhausted.

It didn't take Roman long to follow her come apart and have one of his own, not bothering to pull out.

His head rested in the crook of her neck and he took a deep breath before he rolled off of her.

"I can't have kids so don't worry." Mirána broke their silence as they stared at each other in the mirror on the ceiling. She didn't bother to elaborate, that was a story for a different time. Not when they were both emotionally unstable and on the brink of legitimately dousing the entire town in gasoline and setting it on fire.

Her voice was thick, like she didn't know how to respond to what just happened between them and Roman licked his lips.

"Should we not have done that?" He asked her blankly and she scoffed, tears immediately resurfaced. She sat up, keeping the sheet over her chest and Roman followed, brushing the hair from her face. "Mirána," he started and she looked at him.

"We pity each other." She said it as if it were obvious and he rubbed his lips together. "I feel sorry for you, and you feel sorry for me."

Roman shook his head, pursing his lips.

"I don't feel a fucking shred of pity for you, Mirána." He told her. "And I don't need you to feel pity for me. Hey, look at me." He cupped her face. "I just need you to do exactly what you've been doing. Just be here for me when I need something to help me cope."

Mirána nodded, wiping her eyes. She glanced to his nightstand and saw a baggie of white powder and sighed.

"Under one condition," she told him lowly and he raised his brows. "Your drug habit's got to go." She said it and he had to keep from laughing bitterly.

Was she kidding?

"When your Alec habit goes, my 'drug habit' will follow it."

"Deal." She agreed quickly and he nodded slowly.

He kissed her, pulling her into his lap before he fell on his back and let her straddle him.

 **IT HAPPENED. Thank you to everyone who's favorited and followed and reviewed, your opinion and input is so, so important to me so thank you for that. Let me know what you thought and what do you think is going to happen next?**


End file.
